The Prince and His Servant
by PrettyPurr
Summary: He came from royalty, she did not. She was cheery as a kid, he was not. He was arranged to marry someone else, and she can't stand it. But somehow, their fate was lasted forever. Sonamy story. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Book Beauty**

In Medieval Times, there was once a proud and grand kingdom called Mobius. A place where everyone could get along despite species or social class. The kingdom was ruled by the great King Jules T. Hedgehog and his beautiful wife, Queen Aleena. The queen soon gave birth to their baby boy and future heir to the throne, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was a cheery and happy boy who was close to his parents, which was rare for royal families; his parents would spoil their only child constantly and teach him things about the kingdom they lived in.

One day, the king was mysteriously dead after drinking from his gold cup. After observing, the servants came to a conclusion that the king was poisoned. Hearing the news saddened everyone in the kingdom, especially Queen Aleena who jumped off the tower to commit suicide feeling hopeless about the death of her husband.

After the death of his parents, Prince Sonic felt devastated and decided to isolate himself for the castle allowing no one inside but his servants. The economy of the kingdom crashed which made the Kingdom of Mobius divide into two towns based on social class named Elmore and The Slumps. The city of Elmore was where the higher class would reside; it was also the city closer to the castle. The city was resided by nobles, lords, more wealthy businesses and the city was much cleaner. However, The Slumps was where the poor and misfortune resided. Everyone was gloomy and depressed, while the city of Elmore had merry and well-off people.

However there was one beautiful maiden from The Slumps who was far from depressed; in fact she was different in many other ways as well. She was a pink hedgehog with dark jade eyes and a fair muzzle who wore nothing but an old brown raggedy dress and old brown flats. She also loved to read books which was uncommon for women in that time. Her name was Amy Rose, a beautiful maiden who enjoyed reading but was also…clumsy.

"It's such a beautiful morning!" she chirped. Amy was the only one in the Slumps who knew how to put on a cheery smile despite the conditions of her home. She entered a small store which was ran by Mighty the Armadillo.

"Good day, Madam." Mighty greeted with a small smile. "and what will you be having?"

"Why hello Dear Mighty, I'll be having a loaf half loaf of bread." The hedgehog replied.

The black armadillo nodded and took out a half of a loaf old bread. Since they lived in the slums, they didn't have the best food and other items. "It's not much, but this is the only thing we have." He said.

"Wonderful!" Amy cheered. "Just wrap it up for me if you will." She added. Mighty wrapped the bread in a small sack and Amy paid him three rings. The maiden noticed an old blue book behind Mighty that was on a wooden shelf.

"Oh my!" she gasped. "Is that "The Sorcerer and the Odd" book? But they said that there were no more copies! She said.

Mighty chuckled, "Well this was actually my grandfather's." he said.

"Ohhh Sir Mighty, may I borrow it? I promise to return it right back." She begged. Mighty gave it some thought but then had a smile on his face.

"Actually, why don't you keep it, it's yours." He said.

Amy smiled widely "Ooooh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she cheered, she was given the book and left the store. Mighty smiled feeling proud of his gesture.

"There goes a spirited young lady." he said.

Amy Rose skipped across town to return home. She had a book in one hand to read in front of her face while using the other hand to hold a sack of bread. She continued to read while not even thinking about where she was going. She past three townsmen who were carrying three barrels of apples.

"There goes fair Amy Rose." said Espio.

"Wonder what she's so cheery about." said Charmy. "And what is she doing to that book?"

"She's reading, Charmy!" answered Vector.

"Girls read?!" Charmy gasped.

"It's a rare sight to see a woman read, especially if she's so young and beautiful." said Espio.

"You got a point, Espio. I mean, why would a girl that beautiful need to read when she could easily have a husband to take care of her. She doesn't need all that knowledge." said Vector.

"AH!" she yelled. Amy Rose suddenly bumped into a large chicken lady, which made them both fall down from the crash. Amy Rose slowly got up and saw the lady who she bumped into still on the ground.

"Oh my goodness, madam. I'm so sorry!" Amy apologized helping the lady up.

"Hmph!" The chicken swiped her wing away from the hedgehog and stuck her chin up while walking away, feeling angered and embarrassed. Amy shrugged and continued to skip her way home.

"Maybe because she's clumsy…" Espio deadpanned. "It is a woman's place to be graceful."

"She's just different from all that book readin'." Said Vector. "Besides her brother is that genius inventor fox guy, maybe that's why she reads so much."

"How can a hedgehog and a fox be brother and sister, Vector?" asked Charmy. Vector facepalmed at the bee's question.

"Adoption, Charmy, adoption…" he replied.

Amy entered the home of her little brother Miles "Tails" Prowler, a genius inventor whose parents took in Amy when she was a child on their doorstep. After Tails' parents died, the fox promised to take care of his "sister" and vice versa.

"Hello brother!" she greeted."I got the bread."

Tails stopped fixing his machine and smiled at his sister. "Welcome back, Amy. Just set it on the shelf." He said, while wiping the sweat on his head with a rag.

Amy followed directions and approached the fox. "What is that machine?" she asked.

Tails shrugged. "Beats me, maybe it'll go to the moon." He said.

Amy gasped. "The moon? That's crazy!"

Tails chuckled. "Well crazy can be fun sometimes." he said, before coughing. Amy's eyes widened with worry and placed her hands on Tails' shoulders.

"Brother, you must rest, your sickness is catching up." She informed.

Tails nodded and smiled at his worried sister. "Amy, I'm fine..really…"he said.

While Tails was a genius, he did have a sickness that was unidentified; Amy wanted to take her brother to the medication building that was located in the town of Elmore. However, Elmore's medical services were expensive and they couldn't afford it. Despite this, Tails kept doing what he loves despite the sickness, but he still needed the medical assistance.

"I wish we could afford medical assistance. You've been like this for quite a while and it's only getting worse.." she replied.

"Really, Amy. It's nothing. Hey, you mind opening the windows a bit? I need some fresh air." he asked.

"Sure." Amy cracked open the windows, feeling a nice breeze come inside.

"Ah, thanks." Tails said.

Suddenly a piece of paper blew into the house, passed Amy, and onto Tails' face. It blocked the poor fox's eyesight.

"Ah, Amy help!" he shouted, waving his arms. Amy grabbed the piece of paper that was on Tails' face. The fox chuckled in embarrassment feeling stupid of himself.

Amy started to read the flyer. "Hey…it says that the castle staff is in need of a servant woman." She said. "I do need a job to help raise money to get the medical help you need."

"A-Amy. I told you I'm fine." Said Tails, before coughing even more. The fox started to feel weaker so Amy escorted Tails to his small old bed. She tucked him in.

"Tails, you need rest…and besides, how bad could this job actually be. Your family took me in, now I'm repaying them back by getting the help their son needs." Amy said with smile, before kissing the fox on the cheek. Tails blushed and smiled.

"Alright, Amy…I believe in you.." he said. "Make sure to please be careful…I've heard some things about the prince." He warned.

Amy giggled. "Don't worry about me, you just get some rest. Oh, there's some root stew in the pot if you're hungry." She said, before leaving the house.

With nothing but spirit and confidence, the pink hedgehog headed off to the royal castle to get the job. She calmly smiled, looking forward to what her life holds for her next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome**

After arriving at the front of the large, gray castle, Amy Rose felt nervous. She was going to work for royalty, which was a huge deal and she was positive that the prince would have very high standards. She took a deep breath before approaching the guard that was in front of the castle. The guard was a tall and obese purple cat whose name was Big the Cat, strong and dimwitted but a gentle giant who enjoyed fishing at the castle moat.

"Hi pretty lady!" Big greeted.

"H-hello sir." Amy replied "I-I'm here to become the new castle servant girl." Amy held up the "Help Wanted" flyer that she found earlier so Big could make sure she was being legit. The cat took the flyer and looked at the writing.

"Hmmmmm…." He hummed, reading the writing. "What is dis?" he asked.

Amy sighed softly, "Like I said..it's a flyer from the prince asking for a servant girl." She answered.

"Ohhhh….who's the prince?" Big asked dumbfounded.

Amy's eye twitched a bit, slowly losing some patience. She didn't know how this guy could last guarding the prince's life.

"You know…the ruler of Mobius?" Amy answered, still not getting to Big. "You know, your boss?!"

"Ohhhhh, I get it now." Big said, before moving out the way. "Here you go, lady."

Amy sighed and smiled. "Thank you, sir.." she said before walking across the drawbridge to get inside. Once inside, Amy looked around the hall. While the castle was huge, it was definitely a mess. Dirt and Dust filled the castle which hasn't been cleaned in a very long time.

"Oh goodness…" the maiden muttered, taking in all the mess before her eyes. She entered a different room that led deeper into the castle. "I wonder who I should talk to…"

"Hello!" greeted a voice in front of her. Amy paused quickly and looked down in front of her to see a cute creamed colored rabbit girl with gentle brown eyes. She looked even younger than Amy herself. There was also a blue neutral chao with the girl.

"O-Oh my, you startled me!" Amy said. "I'm here to become the new servant girl….are you my boss?" she asked.

Cream giggled. "No ma'am. My name is Cream, I'm the daughter of the Royal Cook and this is my chao friend Cheese." she introduced.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped.

"Nice to meet you Cream and Cheese, my name is Amy Rose." She replied. "So do you two live in the castle?"

Cream nodded, walking with Amy. "Mhm, we live here along with the Prince and the other servants because my mom works here..and if you get to work here, you will get a room too!" she cheered.

"I really hope so because this place really needs some cleaning up." Amy said while looking at the outside view from a tower window. Suddenly the pink hedgehog saw a space of land that was in the middle of the castle. The plants looked dead and the whole scenery just looked lifeless.

"Those poor plants.." Amy said.

"Yes…that was the queen's garden..when she died, the poor garden wasn't cared for and all the pretty flowers died…" Cream replied saddened.

"Chao Chao…" Cheese added.

"But someday, I want to grow a new garden for the queen!" Cream proclaimed. "But the prince won't let anyone go in the garden.."

"Oh I see…the prince must be really depressed…" Amy said.

Cream nodded. "He really is."

The three friends arrived to a room that had a few wooden stools. "Please wait here, Ms. Amy. I'll be getting someone for you." The rabbit girl said.

"Wait, Cream?" said Amy.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Why is the castle so..messy?"

"Oh that's easy. Momma said that the last servant girl was a huuuuge brat and the prince fired her. So this place hasn't been cleaned." Cream answered. "Now I must get someone for you, Miss…be right back!" she said before leaving with Cheese, closing the doors.

Amy sat down on a stool and twiddled her thumbs a little. The anticipation was building up for the pink hedgehog. Although she thought more about the prince, she never saw him before because he never showed his face out into the public after the death of his parents. However she has heard from the gossiping girls that he was quite handsome.

"We're back!" Cream cheered. The doors opened which revealed Cream, Cheese, and a red echidna with purple eyes. He looked serious and a bit intimidating from first glance. His name was Knuckles, and he was the royal Stewart. His job was to help make arrangements for royal events and such. He was definitely one of the most serious people that anyone has met.

"This is the servant girl?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes Mr. Knuckles, her name is Amy, and Ms. Amy..this is Mr. Knuckles, he will be taking care of things here." said Cream.

"That's right, I'm Knuckles. I'm the royal Stewart here." He introduced. "Now Cream, ya mind giving me and the girl some privacy?" he asked.

"Oh yes, certainly!" Cream replied, leaving the room.

Knuckles faced the girl with his arms crossed. "So where ya from?" he asked.

"I traveled all the way from the Slumps." Amy replied.

Knuckles glared at the girl. "The Slumps huh? Really bad place…" he said.

"Oh no no no, the Slumps isn't all that bad. It actually feels like home sweet home!" she cheered.

"How do I know that you're not trying to overthrow the king huh?!" Knuckles asked, feeling a bit tenser which frightened Amy a bit.

"Calm down, she's just a girl!" a voice called from behind them. The two turned around and saw a gray hedgehog with a furry white chest and bright gold eyes. His name was Silver the Hedgehog, the royal host of the castle.

"Stay out of way, Silver! She could be dangerous!" Knuckles yelled. Silver approached them and got in front of Amy to defend her.

"She's just a young girl and she's our guest. Which means you have to show her nothing but respect." Silver replied. "Now if she says that she's applying to be the new servant girl, that's what she's gonna be…now you go and tell the prince that the new servant girl is here." He said.

"Fine.." Knuckles scoffed, leaving the room.

"Are you okay, Madam?" the silver hedgehog asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for helping me." Amy said with a warm smile.

"It's no problem. My name is Silver, I'm the royal host of the castle. My job is to greet people basically." He answered.

"Nice to meet you, Sir Silver. My name is Amy Rose." She replied.

"Cute name." he commented. "So I'll wait with you until Knuckles comes back."

Knuckles made his way to the throne room still feeling untrusting of the new girl. He couldn't feel trusting, not after the death of the king. He heard many things about the Slumps; for example that it was a town of nothing but thieves and lairs. He was alerted incase Amy might hurt the prince.

The red echidna opened the doors to the throne room, which was very huge and lonely. It was so quiet, you could hear a mouse's squeak.

"Your majesty? A girl is here, she wants to be your new cleaning servant girl." Knuckles said.

"New servant girl huh…where is she from?" the voice asked.

"From the..Slumps." Knuckles answered with disgust.

"Hmm..a Slumps girl..that's new…what does she look like?"

"Uhhh..she's a pink hedgehog, normal girl height, some type of green eyes.."

"Sounds interesting..bring her to me." The prince commanded. Knuckles bowed before leaving, he headed to the royal "waiting room" where Amy and Silver were.

"He wants to see the girl." Knuckles said.

"Yay! I get to see the prince!" Amy cheered, walking through the doors.

"Yea just don't try any funny business, I'm onto you, girl." Knuckles warned.

"Knuckles stop!" said Silver, escorting Amy to the throne room while Knuckles followed behind. The three arrived to huge large but dusty doors. Amy couldn't wait to meet the prince of Mobius.

"Madam Amy, may I present to you…Prince Sonic T. Hedgehog…the Prince of Mobius." Silver introduced before opening the door. It revealed a huge room with the Prince at the end.

"Have the girl come to me, I want a good look at her." The prince commanded. Amy took a deep breath slowly walking down the aisle to approach the prince. The prince stood up and had a glare on the pink hedgehog. Amy blushed deeply, the gossiping girls were absolutely right..he was quite handsome...very handsome. The prince indeed was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes and a light tan muzzle and stomach. He wore nothing but a gold grown, a red cape, and his sneakers that were dusty. He was taller than Amy and had a larger and more pointed nose, but it was rounded while Amy's was a small pointed nose.

The prince also took a mental note of the girl's appearance; eyeing her shoulder length pink quills, her big eyes, the way that her brown raggedy dress kind of showed her figure a little.

"She's pretty cute for a poor girl.." he thought.

"State your business." He said.

"H-Hello y-your majesty." Amy greeted with a bow. "My name is Amy Rose…I'm here to become your servant girl."

"Are you huh.." he replied. "Well then…why should I hire you?" he asked.

"Because your highness..I'm here to save my brother..he's quite ill and we can't afford any medical help.. I'm not sure if anyone told you..but I'm from the Slumps…" Amy answered. The Prince secretly felt sympathetic for the girl deep down, which reminded him of how he lost his loved ones…his parents.

"Very well….I will allow you to work here…under my rules of course." The prince said. "Rule 1: You only speak when spoken to. Rule 2: No inviting anyone into the castle. Rule 3: Focus on your duties with no complaints. And Rule 4:…when I ring this bell, you come to my aid or whoever's aid immediately." Prince Sonic picked up a medium sized gold bell and a matching stick. He swat the bell making a long and loud "DONG" that went about the castle.

"and I'll try not to do it at night… since you women need your "beauty sleep"." He added. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Amy nodded and smiled. "Yes, your majesty."

Sonic faced away from the girl. "Very good, now before you start, Silver will be showing you around and introducing you to the other servants."

"Oh yes! Thank you thank you-….I mean.. thank you, your majesty." Amy said with a bow before leaving.

Silver smiled at the maiden. "Wow, that went better than I thought." He commented, escorting her through the halls. They arrived to the royal kitchen that was in the lower level. In the kitchen was a rabbit who resembled Cream but was taller and looked more mature. She was chopping some carrots on a cutting board. Her name was Vanilla, the royal cook and the mother of Cream.

"Madam Vanilla? I have someone to introduce you." Silver said. The Rabbit mom turned around and smiled.

"Why hello Silver, and who is this dear?" she asked. "She's quite beautiful."

"This is Amy, she's the new servant woman replacing Fiona." Silver said. "Amy, this is Vanilla, the royal cook."

"Nice to meet you, Madam." Amy said. "Are you possibly related to Cream?" she asked.

"Why yes I am." Vanilla answered. "I'm her mother. Did you meet Cream?"

"Yes, she was a sweetheart. You should be proud" Amy replied which brought joy to Vanilla's ears. "By the way, who's Fiona?" Amy asked.

"Fiona the Fox was our last servant girl. She had a terrible attitude and did an even worse job. So she got fired by the prince." Silver answered.

"Amy, did you get the job?" Cream asked from behind, holding a basket of berries for Vanilla's fruit punch along with Cheese.

Amy turned around to the girl. "Cream! Yes, I did! The prince gave me a chance!" she cheered.

"We're proud of you Amy!" proclaimed Cream. "I hope we get to know each other while you're here."

"Chao Chao!" Cheese added.

"We gotta keep going, see ya." Silver said, escorting Amy back upstairs to a different hall. The rabbits and the chao waved at them.

Suddenly the two hedgehogs saw another figure walking the same hallway; she was a white bat with a buxom and curvy figure. She had teal eyes and wore a low cut teal dress with gold embellishment. Her makeup was also done nicely.

"Madam Rouge!" Silver called.

Rouge waved and smiled. "Hello, Sir Silver. It's such a nice day outside… although this place is not for a girl like me." She commented before noticing Amy next to him. "Anyways who's this?"

"Oh, this is Amy. The new servant girl." Silver introduced. "Amy, this is Madam Rouge, the royal beautician."

"Nice to meet you, hon." Rouge said. "and don't forget, beauty ain't cheap. I can transform both men and women and make them have the perfect first impression on others. " She added. "So where ya from?"

"Oh, I'm from the slumps, Madam." Amy answered.

Rouge looked at the pink hedgehog, making a mental note of her appearance. "Hmm..she has a clean fur coat… but that brown dress has got to go…nothing I that I can't fix." Rouge thought.

"Well that's good that you applied for this important role." Rouge commented. "By the way..did you meet Prince Sonic?" she asked. Hearing the prince's name made Amy blush deeply. Rouge saw this and giggled at the girl.

"I guess you have, he's pretty cute. Too bad he'll be off the market, he's arranged to marry Princess Sally someday." Rouge said.

The pink hedgehog's eyes widened feeling disappointed. "Princess Sally? Who's that?" Amy asked.

"Why she's the Princess of the kingdom called Acorn. Her parents are friends of King Jules and Queen Aleena. I'm sure you'll meet her." Rouge answered. "It's always been a tradition for two royal heirs to be married even if they don't love each other."

"A marriage without love? Oh I can't imagine.." Amy said.

"It happens." Said Rouge. "It's important for a women to get married in this society..but hey maybe you and me will bag some rich nobles" the white bat joked which made Amy giggle.

"Well if you girls are done now, I'd like to get moving." Silver said impatiently.

"Oh I better let you two go." said Rouge with a smile. "Good luck, Pinky."

"Thank you so much, Madam!" Amy replied leaving with Silver.

"So now who are we going to meet, Sir Silver?" Amy asked.

"Well next we're going to meet the royal flute player." The gray hedgehog replied.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Challenge?**

"Who's the royal flute player?" Amy asked.

"Her name's Blaze, and before you ask…she's into me." Silver teased, winking at her. The two hedgehogs arrived at a door and heard a tune of a beautiful sweet flute from outside. The tune was "Oh Susanna" that was played perfectly by the musician on the other side of the door.

"Is that her music? It's gorgeous." Amy complimented. "It reminds me of a cheery day at the village."

Silver nodded. "Yep, It's Blaze's alright." Silver started to open the door that revealed Blaze the Cat playing a beautiful sweet, perky melody. She was a pretty lavender cat with a ponytail, a ruby gem on her head and her gold yellow eyes. She wore a long purple gown. She also played the silver flute which symbolized her grace and femininity. Despite her shyness and cool demeanor, she had a fierce temper.

 **"SILVER, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK!"** yelled the cat yelled with fire in her eyes.

"AHH!" Silver screamed, hiding behind Amy. Amy's eyes widened, frightened by her. Blaze noticed the pink hedgehog and immediately calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry…you must be the servant girl? I'm Blaze, the royal flute player." Blaze greeted.

Amy stopped shivering and smiled at the cat woman. "My name is Amy and yes I am.." She said. "and you play very beautifully, Madam Blaze." She added.

Blaze blushed. "O-Oh dear, I'm flattered by your words. Thank you…So what are two doing?" she asked.

"Sir Silver is showing me around. I got to meet all the wonderful people!" Amy answered.

"Uhhh Madam Amy? We need to keep going." said Silver. Amy nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Madam. I hope your job works out for you." Blaze said.

"Thank you, Madam." Amy said with a warm smile. The two left Blaze's room so Silver could escort Amy to her new room. They headed to another hallway and went inside Amy's room, it was a dirty smallish room with a window and a small bed.

"It's not much, but-" Silver started.

"No No, It's perfectly fine!" Amy interrupted. "and I have a nice view of the kingdom from this window."

"Well that's a positive way of looking at it, Madam." Silver said. "Now your job is to serve the prince all his meals, scrub the floors, do the laundry…you know, house work stuff. Here's a scroll of a list of everything you need to do." Silver added, giving Amy of scroll.

"Thank you for everything, Sir Silver!" Amy cheered.

"She's so cheery.." he thought.

"Well if you need anything ask me or Knuck-…erm just ask me. Good luck." Amy watched the gray hedgehog leave before closing the door.

"W-Wow… I can't believe I got in! Oh Tails, you're going to be feeling better before you know it!" Amy said, looking out the window. She saw the Slumps from her view and smiled; while the castle was nice she definitely missed home. She missed her books but Amy knew she needed to get the job done first.

"Hmmm..maybe I should go exploring." Amy thought. The pink hedgehog left her room and wondered the halls. The castle felt like there was no end; it was the biggest building that Amy has ever been in. Suddenly she saw two large purple doors; doors that she's never seen before.

"I wonder why Silver has never shown me this.." Amy thought. "Should I go in…"

After giving it thought, the curiosity got the best of her. Amy entered the doors which revealed the largest library she's ever seen. There was nothing but books, books, and more books stacked perfectly neatly on the shelves. This was the maiden's personal heaven. Although this wasn't just any library…this was the royal library.

"All these books…I-I just want to read them all!" Amy cheered, she stared at a beautiful large portrait of the king and queen and bowed to show respect. "But I wonder why nobody showed me this…."

"What are you doing here?!" a voice demanded.

Amy quickly turned around and saw Prince Sonic right behind her. He was definitely not pleased at her.

"Y-Your majesty I-I'm sorry-" Amy started.

"Nobody is allowed to be in here!" shouted the prince. "I want you OUT of this castle!"

"I knew she was nothing but trouble.." Knuckles muttered from behind.

Silver ran into the library. "Wait your highness, she didn't know. I forgot to tell her about not going in here!" he yelled, defended Amy.

The blue hedgehog looked at the pink girl. "Is this true?" he asked.

" Y-yes your highness.." Amy answered. Sonic backed away from her and sighed.

"..Dinner will be ready soon. Prepare to serve my meal, servant.." Sonic said before leaving. Amy watched him leave, still feeling frightened of the prince. She never knew he went off so easily.

"I told you, I'm going to keep an eye on her…" Knuckles whispered to Silver before following his prince.

Amy and Silver left the library, "I'm so sorry, Silver…" she said.

"No no no, it's my fault." Silver said, closing the library's doors. "I should've told you not to go in there." He said.

"But why? It's a beautiful library and there's so many books. Oh I wish I could read all of them!" she said.

Silver chuckled. "Well…the king and queen used to go in the library with the prince. Sometimes, they'd spend hours in there reading books..well..since they died, the prince wanted no one to go in there…I guess since I stopped going in there I kinda forgot about it." He said.

"What a shame..to lock up such a beautiful library.." Amy said, saddened.

Silver sighed and shrugged. "His majesty's orders. Now, you have to head to the kitchen and serve the prince's dinner." Amy nodded and headed to the kitchen, where the royal cook and her daughter were. A sweet aroma filled the pink hedgehog's nose; she never smelt such amazing food.

Vanilla was stirring up some soup in her pot while Cream and Cheese were grabbing a wine glass to serve the prince.

"Here's the wine glass, momma." Cream said.

"Why thank you, dearie. Just place it on the cart if you will" Vanilla turned around and saw Amy Rose at the rolling food cart. "Oh Madam Amy, you're just in time! I finished the prince's dinner and it needs to be served."

"Wonderful!" Amy praised. "Isn't the dining room next to the throne room?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Amy." Cream answered.

Vanilla placed the pot of the soup on the cart followed by a pint of berry punch and a basket of warm bread next to it. "Oh and dear, remember to tell the prince that this is Clam Chowder. It's important to that you tell him what we'll be serving." Vanilla instructed. "Oh and dear, please take the ramp away upstairs instead of the staircase. It's much easier."

Amy nodded. "Yes ma'am. Oh and it smells so delicious!" The pink hedgehog rolled the cart along the ramp that led upstairs. This was her first job as a servant and she didn't want to mess it up. Besides, she almost got kicked out of the castle for setting foot in the royal library. She arrived to the royal dining room and saw the prince sitting at the end of a large table waiting for his meal.

"I see you brought dinner like instructed. Excellent." Prince Sonic said.

"Y-Yes your highness." She replied, rolling the cart near the prince.

"So what will I be having today?" he asked.

"Oh what was it the cook told me…Oh yeah I know!" Amy thought.

"T-Today I will be serving..uhh..oh! Clam Chowder." Amy replied. Sonic could sense that she was nervous, but he decided not to point it out. It was her first day after all. Amy carefully served the prince a bowl of chowder in front of him followed by a basket of bread.

"Give me punch too." Sonic commanded. Amy nodded and poured a glass of fruit punch into the wine glass and served the prince. The blue hedgehog started to eat his soup, he enjoyed the taste; knowing that Vanilla was a talented cook, it was no surprise to him.

"This is good." He bluntly commented.

"I-I'm glad, your highness." Amy said. "If you would like seconds, there's plenty left."

Sonic did have to admit, her voice was kind of like music to his ears. It was calm and kind of soothing but positive and cheery. He never met a servant girl like her, but he wanted to test how good and dutiful she truly was under pressure.

"Seconds." He commanded. Amy used a ladle to serve more clam chowder in the prince's bowl.

"Hmmm…he never says please or thank you.." she thought. She watched Sonic slowly eat the hot coup. She had to admit, he looked sort of cute and peaceful when he had food. The prince finished his meal and stood up.

"Princess Sally, my fiancé, is coming over to the castle tomorrow for lunch. I want this castle cleaned and dusted before twelve sharp." The prince commanded. "It's about time this place got cleaned up.." he added, wiping a finger on the table cloth to pick up some dust on his glove.

"You can count on me, your highness. This castle will be spotless" She said with a smile.

Sonic looked at the girl, she seemed quite sure of herself. Her job was to make the entire castle look presentable and this was how she responded? Confidently? Sonic felt intrigued by her determination.

"Very well then." Sonic replied, deciding to make it more challenging. "Now if you fail to impress me, you will be leaving castl-…no…you will be banished from this kingdom forever." He added.

Amy arched her eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"Of course." the blue hedgehog smirked a bit, which is something he hasn't done in a really long time. It felt pretty nice to him. "Before Twelve sharp, servant. Remember…" Sonic left the dining room, heading to his bedroom for the evening.

Amy cleared the table and returned back to the kitchen with the cart of leftovers. Vanilla was already done with cleaning up her kitchen.

"How did it go, dear?" the rabbit mother asked.

"He enjoyed the meal." Amy replied.

"Good good, now why don't you join me and Cream in the Servant Room." Vanilla replied.

"The Servant Room?"

"It's like a breakroom, dear. For the castle staff. After the prince eats, we eat. I usually leave the meal out, just in case the others want to eat later. Since I made Clam Chowder, we'll eat that."

Vanilla guided Amy to the servant's room where Cream and Cheese were already eating their meal. Amy sat down while Vanilla made Amy and herself some bowls of chowder.

"Hi Ms. Amy!" Cream greeted. "How did it go?"

"It was wonderful, Dear Cream! The prince enjoyed his soup thanks to your mother." Amy replied.

"Oh dear, you flatter me." Vanilla said with her cheeks lightly blushing. "So do you have any plans for tomorrow, dear?"

Amy started to eat her chowder. "Well I have to clean the entire castle tomorrow and make sure that it's spotless. Apparently the prince's fiancé is coming tomorrow and if it's not cleaned, the prince will banish me from the kingdom forever."

Vanilla and Cream gasped in unison.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese panicked, waving his arms.

"Cheese is right, it's impossible to clean the entire castle all by yourself." Cream replied.

"Don't worry, I have a personal plan of my own." said Amy, feeling confident.

Vanilla just stared at the girl. While she taught Cream that staring was rude, Vanilla had to stare because she thought this girl was mad.

"W-Well..um..Dear, if you need anything. Please don't hesitant to ask." Vanilla offered.

"Well..I do need a sack of sunflower seeds and a bucket of your sweetest red berries. I'm going to clean with a little help from my "friends" at dawn." Amy replied.

 **To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Thank You**

It was almost sunrise and it was the day that the princess will be arriving. A small sky blue flicky, which was a bird in the Mobian world, flew into the window at the room where Amy was sleeping. He landed on her head and started to tweet a lovely song. The pink hedgehog soon woke up after a minute of the flicky tweeting his tune; she saw him jump from her head to her small wooden bed stand.

"Why good morning, little one." Amy greeted, allowing the Flicky to be on her finger. The Flicky tweeted a greeting in return.

"Oh yes, I want you to do something for me.." Amy said, before placing the bird on her bed stand. She grabbed the small sack of sunflower seeds and placed a few seeds on her hand. "I want you to find as many little friends as you can and invite them here quickly, my friend." Amy instructed before feeding the small bird.

"Tweet Tweet!" replied the Flicky, after eating the seeds. He suddenly flew off and traveled to the Mobian Woods. The blue flicky first stopped at a large oak tree where a lot of animals gathered. At the tree, there were flickies that came in many different colors and sizes. There were also rickies, which were small Mobian brown squirrels that resided in the woods. Last but not least, there were also neutral chao living in the woods as well because there was a pond close by.

"Tweet Tweet, Tweet Tweet Tweet!" he alerted; the flickies, rickies, and chao all made noises to respond. The animals all agreed and followed the blue flicky, who guided them to Amy's window at the castle. The animals all flew or crawled to the room and was greeted by none other than Amy Rose, who already grabbed all the cleaning supplies.

"Oh my..there's so many.." she said.

The animals all made noises but was immediately shushed by Amy. They faced Amy to receive their first orders; while the blue flicky landed on Amy's head.

"Wow…thank you all so much for coming on such short notice, but remember you all must be quiet. You don't want to wake up the prince." The animals nodded in agreement which made Amy smile. "Now I'm going to divide you up into three teams based on your species. Flickies, your job is clean the outside of the castle and get rid of all that gunk. You will be using some rags and buckets filled of soap and water."

The flickies nodded in agreement and flew outside, taking buckets of soapy water and some rags.

"Now rickies, your job is to clean the inside gunk of the castle but make sure you do it quietly. You will be using feather dusters, soapy water, and rags." Amy instructed. "Also the rugs need to be beaten outside, they have such a lot of dust on them."

The squirrel-like creatures nodded and headed out to the castle's halls with buckets of water, rags, and feather dusters.

"and finally my dear chao, you will be doing the laundry. You will be using the washboard and hanger. I will also assist you." Amy said. The chao nodded and was led by Amy to the laundry room. The clothes were in plies in buckets. Each bucket also had the names of the prince and servants to tell whose pile it was.

"Hmmm..why don't we get started with the prince's clothes." Amy said, before the chao carried the bucket of the prince's dirty laundry.

The animals started to do their chores accordingly, working together to clean every gunk, dust, and dirt on the castle. After an hour of cleaning, the castle was finished. The grey walls were shiny and finally rid of all that brown gunk. The hallways were rid of the dust and everything was put into place. Finally, the laundry was also cleaned, dried, and folded inside the bucket. The chao also delivered the buckets to the owner's name and left it in front of their rooms. Amy wasn't even tired from the laundry, she never would've guessed that they'd finish so quickly.

"Oh my..we're finally finished!" Amy cheered.

"Chao Chao Chao!" the chao cheered. Amy decided to check the hallways, she was amazed at what an amazing job the rickies did.

"It's so beautiful…" she whispered. "You guys did amazing!"

A group of flickies soon flew into the castle and found Amy. They started to tweet joyfully.

"Did you guys finish too? Well let's see!" Amy said.

The flickies grabbed Amy by their feet and flew her around the castle. The walls looked shiny and clear of the gunk that was molding the outside. Amy felt a joyous smile creep on her face. She was impressed by the true beauty of the castle. She was soon flown back into the castle where the rest of the animals were.

"You all did such an amazing job!" the maiden praised, she reached in her pocket and grabbed two mini sacks once she returned to her room. One contained berries while the other had sunflower seeds; the two were tossed to the ground so the animals had plenty to eat.

"Now you all, must eat quickly..everyone is going to wake up soon." Amy warned. "and thank you so much!" she added.

The animals all headed out the window back into the woods. Amy waved goodbye, watching her animal friends leave.

"What…What's this?!" a voice called, Amy recognized the voice that belonged to that red echidna. Amy rushed into the main hallway where the voice came from, she saw Knuckles looking at the clean hall in shock.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked.

Knuckles faced her. "D-Did you do this?"

"Yes, Sir Knuckles." Amy replied.

"Not bad.." he muttered.

Silver came behind, followed by Rouge and Blaze. "Now what's wrong, Knu-..whoa.." he said in surprise.

"Oh my.." Rouge added, looking around.

"Wow.." Blaze added. Soon Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Big came in also in awe.

"Guys, the castle is all clean now!" Cream called.

"Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese cheered.

"It's so clean you can lick it.." Vanilla said.

Big the Cat heard this and kneeled on the ground, starting to the ground.

"AH! NOT LITERALLY!" Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge yelled in unison.

"D'awwwwww." Big whined sadly.

"Amy..was this all your doing?" Vanilla asked, impressed. "The castle has never been this clean before.."

Amy giggled, "I told you this place will be cleaned up, Madam."

"DONG!" a bell alerted, Amy recognized that bell, it was the prince's bell.

"I gotta run!" Amy said, following the noise to the throne room. The other castle staff decided to follow the pink hedgehog in curiosity. Amy stepped into the throne room where the prince was sitting at the throne room. The prince glared at the girl while the other servants stared from behind.

"I've noticed everything…was this your doing?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Amy replied.

"Very well..you passed the test… now help the cook prepare for my lunch with Princess Sally." He commanded. Amy bowed before leaving with Vanilla, Cream and Cheese. She cheered to herself and felt proud, she knew the prince loved her work.

"Rouge, come with me." The prince commanded. Rouge, the royal beautician bowed, then followed the prince to his bedroom.

In the kitchen, Vanilla made a meal with her daughter's and pet's help. Amy however, was washing the dishes so the prince will have squeaky clean plates and utensils.

"So what did you make, Madam?" Amy asked, waiting for them to dry.

"Well, I made buns, homemade chili with beef sticks." Vanilla replied while stirring the chili.

"Momma's chili is the best!' Cream cheered.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese added.

"You know…Miss Vanilla, have you ever put the beef sticks on the bun and the chili on the beef stick?" Amy asked.

"Why no, dear..is that a thing?" Vanilla replied.

"Indeed, I can show you how to make it. I read it one of my books about how different things can combine and turn into something delicious." Amy explained. Vanilla stepped aside and allowed the pink hedgehog to prepare the recipe.

Amy sliced the buns in half, but not all the way through. Then she placed a beef stick into the bread then topped it off with chili. Vanilla and Cream watched, impressed of this new invention.

"Do we have any shredded cheese?" Amy asked.

"Cheese, could you get the shredded cheese?" Cream asked.

"Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese replied. He flew over to a cool closet, which was like a fridge. The neutral chao grabbed the sack of cheese and returned back to the girls; he handed Amy the sack and rested on the counter.

"Thank you, Cheese." said Cream.

Amy sprinkled some shredded cheddar cheese onto the chili beef stick. "annnnnd…done!" He said.

"It looks good, Amy!" Cream cheered.

"Would you like to try, Madam Vanilla?" Amy asked. Vanilla nodded and picked up the new invention, she took a bite from it and savored the flavors. A smile crept on the mother's face.

"Its amazing!" she praised. "Here Cream, please try some."

The mother handed it to her daughter and she took a bite. "Mmmmmm, it's really delicious!" said Cream. "Try some, Cheese.

Cheese took a small bite and smiled. "Chao Chao Chao!" he cheered.

"Awww he loves it." Cream said.

Amy took a bite and smiled. "Good, because I love it too!" she praised.

Vanilla smiled, with an idea popping up in her mind. "Well then, I guess I know what we'll be preparing for lunch!"

In Sonic's bedroom, Rouge was preparing to give the prince a nice haircut.

"So what would you like, your highness?" she asked.

"I just want you to clip my quills a bit to give me a nice cut. I want to look decent for lunch. " Sonic replied, sitting on a wooden chair.

"Hmmm…decent choice then." The bat replied. Rouge placed a sheet on the prince's front side as if he was in a barbershop. The grabbed a large pair of scissors and started to snip.

"Rouge, I need an answer." Sonic said.

"Hmmmmmmm?"

"Well…I was… hard on that pink servant girl yesterday. When she set foot in that library."

"Oooh so that's what all that yelling was about. Okay, and?"

"How do I…apologize?" he asked.

"Is he serious?.." Rouge thought.

"Well you find her, say "I need to apologize", then say what you did wrong." Rouge replied. "Then you need to ask her for forgiveness."

"What?! Why would I need to ask permission to a servant?" Sonic asked.

"Because you want her forgiveness, hon.." Rouge deadpanned. "Now you gotta put your pride behind yourself, princey. If you want forgiveness, you better be humble about it! Also, it wouldn't hurt ya to say please and thank you for all your servants do…especially that young girl!" the bat added.

As much as Rouge was sassy, she was right. The prince had never felt the need to say please or thank you, but he knew it was good manners. Besides, his servants worked hard for him. Rouge was done clipping a bit of his quills and removed the sheet from the prince's lap. She gave him a mirror which showed his reflection of his slightly new cut. He smiled a bit, feeling satisfied.

"This..this is nice..the cut and the advice was..cool too. I want you to get the servant for me…please." Sonic said.

Rouge smiled. "No problem, hon." She replied before leaving.

Sonic stood up and sighed, the pink hedgehog knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, your highness." Amy replied. "Madam Rouge said you needed me."

"Come in."

Amy entered and saw the prince. She noticed his quills were clipped slightly, she had to admit it looked pretty nice on him.

"Oh, your highness, I really like your new haircut!" Amy complimented nervously, knowing that she spoke without being spoken to. The prince didn't seem to mind, his face softened a bit.

The prince took a deep breath before speaking.

"So…I..I just wanted to…apologize..I was hard on you yesterday at the library…and I'm sorry..and you did a…a good job on the castle." He said, with his cheeks slightly blushing.

Amy giggled, "Oh, it's no problem! I'm glad you liked the castle."

"and..I was never really going to banish you..if you were to fail me." He admitted, shyly.

Amy blushed, she found the softer side of the prince to be way better and cuter. He was like a little nervous boy talking to a girl for the first time.

"Well..thank you, your highness." Amy replied.

The prince coughed then faced away from her so he wouldn't see his blushing. "Now..uh.. you should get back to work." He commanded.

Amy smiled then started to leave, but was interrupted by the prince. "Oh and…thank you..Amy." he said.

"It was my pleasure, my prince.." she replied softly.

The prince's brain started to occupy his thought with images of Amy…although some were a bit…dirty. Soon the prince had to snap out of it, he already had a fiancé. A fiancé that was going to be there soon at twelve sharp.

"Your majesty?!" Silver called from outside his room.

"Silver, you need to get ready! The princess is about to arrive!" Sonic commanded.

"But that's just it, sire! The princess IS here!" Silver warned.

 _"Shit…"_

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Princess Sally and the Dark Knight.**

Outside Castle Mobius was a red horse drawn carriage with two brown horses pulling it. An obese man came out of the carriage and approached Big the Cat, who was sleeping in front of the drawbridge.

The man was tall, fair skinned, bald, and had a bushy long brown moustache. He wore circular blue glasses, a red vest, a yellow shirt underneath, long white puffy sleeves, black stockings with matching black shoes. The man's name was Ivo Robotnik, but to the kingdom he was known as Eggman due to his round egg shaped girth and obsessions for eggs. He was the very intelligent advisor for the Kingdom of Acorn with an IQ of 300; however he definitely valued money, fame, and power over the well-being of the kingdom.

"Excuse me, good sir. I am Ivo Robotnik of Acorn. I have the beautiful Princess Sally with me and we need to get into the castle for the lunch date. Won't you let us by?" he asked.

Big slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. He stood up and observed the carriage. "Uhhhh….who are you?"

"I already told you, sir. We are here to see the prince." Eggman replied.

"D'uhhhh….prince?"

Eggman quickly lost his patience and growled at the guard. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, YOU OVERSIZED FURBALL!" he yelled.

"Eggman, you mustn't be so impatient." Sally warned from behind. She smiled at the cat which made Big return it back.

"We're here to dine with Prince Sonic, your ruler." Sally answered.

"Ohhh okay, pretty lady." Big said, moving out of the way. Sally walked through the drawbridge with Eggman behind her.

"Now now, Princess. I was just…softening up the guard. He wasn't moving out of the way." Eggman reassured.

"There's no rush." Sally replied. "and whatever you do, please don't do the hammy introduction."

"You mean this?" Eggman asked. When the group arrived into the castle, Eggman stepped up before the princess. "Ladies and Geeeentlemen, My name is Ivo Robotnik, now allow me to present the dear and beautiful..PRINCESS SALLY OF ACORN!" he announced.

Sally faceplamed. "Yes…that." She deadpanned.

Silver and Knuckles rushed into the room to greet the princess but ignored her advisor. "Welcome your highness, to Castle Mobius." Silver greeted before bowing.

"It's an honor for you to come. You look as stunning as always." Knuckles added, bowing.

"Why thank you, gentlemen." Sally said with a warm smile.

"What about me?!" Eggman complained.

"You're alright, I guess." Knuckles muttered which made Eggman growl until Blaze the Cat came in.

"Very nice to see you, dear friend." Blaze greeted.

"and you as well, Madam Blaze." Sally replied, the two girls hugged briefly before Silver escorted the princess to the dining room.

Outside the dining room was Prince Sonic standing at the door. His green eyes met with his princess's blue ones. Sally approached Sonic before Sonic grabbed both of her hands. "It's so great to see you again." She praised softly.

"Yeah, you too, Sal." Sonic replied. "Had a safe trip?" he asked, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, although Eggman here wouldn't stop preaching about arranged marriages." Sally deadpanned, glaring at her advisor.

"Hehe..well hello your prince-ness." Eggman greeted with a goofy grin. Sonic sighed, he never really liked him. Something about Eggman just seemed….off to him.

"Hello Eggman.." Sonic muttered, annoyed.

Soon Amy opened the dining room doors from inside. "Your table is set, your-" but was interrupted at the sight of Sonic's fiancé Princess Sally. Amy's eyes widened, something didn't feel right inside her. The sight of seeing the prince's arm around the princess didn't sit well with her.

"What..what is this feeling?"Amy asked herself. "I'm not jealous..or am I?" she thought.

"Oh servant girl, this is Princess Sally of Acorn. She is my fiancé." Sonic introduced. "aaaand that's Eggman over there."

"Very nice to meet you, madam." Sally said, she was odd to Amy because royals or nobles never really referred to servants as "Madam" or "sir", but she seemed really nice.

"Greetings, your highness. My name is Amy, I am the servant." Amy introduced, bowing down.

Sally was a brown chipmunk with baby blue eyes and deep auburn hair. She wore a simple blue gown, instead of a frilly dress that princesses normally wear, that matched her eyes; Amy could tell she wasn't really a girly girl type of princess. Sally was a beloved figure to her kingdom and the Mobian kingdom; she was kind, calm, brave, and intelligent which was rare for a woman to be. However, she can be bossy but Sonic couldn't blame her. He did knew her since childhood after all.

Sally smiled warmly at Amy. "What a cute girl." Sally admitted.

Sonic chuckled slightly entering into the dining room. "Yeah, she sure is. Now let's eat." Amy's eyes widened and blushed deeply at what she just heard. The Prince just admitted that she was…cute.

Cream and Cheese were also in the dining room along with Vanilla; who had the food cart with the meal ready to be served. "Why greetings, your highness." Vanilla and Cream said in unison with a bow.

"Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese added.

Sally smiled at the trio and sat down at the large table across from Sonic's chair, while Eggman sat next to the princess.

"Beautiful décor." Sally complimented, noticing how nicely the table was set.

"Indeed, the castle was a MESS when we were here last time!" Eggman added.

Sonic sighed, "Okay, don't need to remind me, Eggman."

"and now we will be proudly serving a new meal." Vanilla introduce. She placed a bun on the prince's place that was cut through the middle which had a beef stick in between, topped with Vanilla's homemade chili with shredded cheddar cheese. She repeated for Sally's and Eggman's plates.

Eggman gave the food a weird look. "Uhhh…how in chaos are you supposed to eat it?" Eggman asked.

"You pick it up and eat it sideways, Mr. Eggman." Cream explained.

"Chao Chao!" said Cheese.

"Hmmmm…" Eggman shrugged and decided to try it. "Mmmm..not bad."

Sally took a bite into hers and savored the flavors, she had to admit this was delicious. "It's pretty tasty..I would've never thought of it." She said. Last but not least, Prince Sonic took a bite out of his. Suddenly, the prince was in love after the first bite.

"What…what is this?!" he shouted. "This is….this is amazing!" he praised. "Vanilla, you've outdone yourself."

Vanilla giggled. "Oh your highness, it was actually Madam Amy's idea." She admitted. Amy blushed and smiled shyly as Sonic turned his attention to her.

"Where..where did you learn this recipe?" he asked.

"Oh..well it was in one of my books." Amy replied. "It's about how different things can come together to make something well…magical."

"A girl who reads?!" Eggman gasped.

"Quiet, Egghead." Sonic instructed. "Wow..well..I'm grateful. We need to have this meal every day!"

Knuckles looked at the girl and smirked slightly. "Hmm…maybe I was wrong about her…" he thought.

"Let's stop talking about food and get on to the reeeeeal nitty-gritty..and I mean the wedding and such." Eggman said.

"He's right, Sonic. We should start discussing the wedding." Sally suggested.

"Why? The next full moon isn't gonna come until later on in the year." Sonic replied.

"Yes, but preparations take such time and we can't be wasting anymore seconds. Remember, time is money!" Eggman warned.

"Fine then..all servants, leave the dining room until I come out!" Sonic commanded. "Except for you, royal Stewart." He added, looking at Knuckles.

"W-Wait, Huh? Who? Me?"

Sonic sighed. "Well yeah, we need to talk about the future."

All the servants but Knuckles left the dining room. Cream and her family headed back to the kitchen to prepare dessert, Silver and Blaze went to a different room while Amy just strolled along the halls since the prince didn't need her.

"I saw that." Rouge said from above.

"Rouge?" Amy called, the curvy white bat landed in front of the pink hedgehog and smiled deviously.

"You were jealous, sweet Amy." Rouge said. "Jealous that the prince had his arm around Princess Sally."

"W-What?! How would you know?! And I'm not jealous!" Amy defended. "and you can fly?!"

"I'm a bat, dear." Rouge deadpanned. "I flew over you guys while Sally was being escorted. I saw that uncomfortable look on your face when he did it. Admit it, you were jealous." She teased, giving a flirty wink.

"So what if I was?! I can't be with a prince, look at me! I'm just a servant girl!" Amy replied. "I'm only here to earn money for my ill brother and that's that!"

Rouge shrugged. "Whatever you say, dear."

"Anyways…Sonic mentioned something about a full moon. What's that about?" Amy asked.

"Well it's a tradition for a new royal couple to marry on the day of a full moon." Rouge answered.

"But why on the full moon?" Amy asked.

"Because it's a symbol that the marriage will be lasting and strong." A deep voice said from above. The two girls looked up at the window and saw a black hedgehog, spying on them from above.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Ball?**

Amy saw the figure above her and gasped while Rouge just looked annoyed by what she saw.

"Who are you?!" Amy asked.

"Shadow the Hedgehog…" Rouge muttered.

"The one and only." Shadow said with a cocky grin, before jumping down before the girls. The black hedgehog lifted his knight helmet from his face which revealed his crimson red eyes, his tanned muzzle, and his dashing smirk.

Shadow was the kingdom's best knight, but he had a mysterious backstory. He was created over fifty years ago with dark and powerful magic by the wizard named Gerald Robotnik, a man who dreamed of creating the ultimate defender of Mobius. The knight was also immortal so he knew the previous rulers of Mobius and the prince when he was just a little hoglet. While Shadow was a knight, he also was quite rebellious and preferred to do things his way.

"You know him?" Amy asked.

"Of course, he lives here. He's actually a knight here and the oldest resident of the castle..very old…and still an arrogant bastard!" Rouge answered.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Madam Bat." Shadow replied.

"Very old? But he looks so young.." Amy replied. "He looks slightly older than the prince…"

"Hmmm…how kind of you, fair maiden" Shadow replied.

"My name is Amy Rose, I am the servant girl." she replied.

"Oh I know who you are.." Shadow said, which made Amy look at him in confusion. "Rouge, give us some privacy." He ordered.

"Anything to get away from seeing your face." Rouge deadpanned before leaving. Shadow turned to Amy to give her his undivided attention.

"Why does she dislike you?" Amy asked.

"We had history." Shadow bragged. "but we're getting off topic, I saw you call those animals over to help clean this castle."

Amy's eyes widened "But how…?"

"I was up on that ledge since sunrise…and I gotta say that I'm impressed.." he admitted.

"Oh thank you, Sir Shadow..but you won't tell about the animals, right?" she asked.

"Never."

Amy quickly hugged Shadow tightly. "Oh thank you so much, S-" Amy stopped, realizing that she was hugging an authority, so she immediately released him. Shadow looked at Amy, immediately seeing her as a little sister that needs to be protected. Besides, since he's been spying on her, he knew the reason why she needed this job….to help Tails.

"So, I'll be attending the lunch meeting after all." Shadow said.

"Oh Sir, would you like me to bring the food cart?" Amy asked.

"No thanks, I'll just drink the berry punch. It was good meeting you." He replied, before heading to the dining room.

In the dining room, the guests were served homemade Lemon Cream Pie by Vanilla the Rabbit. Sonic, Sally, and Eggman were already feeling stuffed and continued to discuss the wedding, only to be interrupted by Shadow coming in.

"Hello, prince." Shadow greeted.

"Shadow?! What are you doing here?!" Sonic asked.

"Is that anyway to talk to your rival?" Shadow asked. "Well I fought off some dragon last night so now I'm here to discuss royal business." The black hedgehog sat at the table while Sonic sighed, annoyed.

"Fine.." Sonic muttered.

"Now before I was so rudely interrupted, I thought we could have a wedding at this castle." Eggman suggested.

"I think that sounds nice." Sally replied. "What about you, Sonic?"

"Uhh..yeah..sure." Sonic added.

"Excellent." Eggman complimented. "Now…we'll need a priest with food..lots of food from the best of chefs! Food like maybe….eggs?" he suggested.

"Ugggggh…can't we just talk about the wedding another time? Why don't we have a little fun before it.." Sonic whined. "Like a party or something."

"Hmmm…I suppose we could have a ball." Sally suggested. "We can invite the people of the kingdom."

"How about a masquerade ball?" Sonic asked.

"Ahh, I like that idea." Sally replied.

"Y-Yes a party sounds splendid!" Eggman exclaimed. "A pre-wedding ball! We'll have food, dancing, and music!"

"I guess a ball could be nice.." Shadow added, sipping some berry punch.

"Alright! Stewart, make the plans for a royal ball and warn the servants. I want one planned next month!" Sonic ordered.

"Yes, your highness." the red echidna replied. Knuckles started to write down the party plans with a feather, ink, and a scroll.

"By the way, Prince Sonic…have you and Sally ever "experimented" in the bedroom for heirs?" Eggman asked.

Sonic's eyes widened while Sally facepalmed, Knuckles dropped his feathered pen while Shadow did a spit take with his berry juice.

"What?" Eggman said confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Damn you sick old fuck.." Shadow muttered.

"N-No!" Sonic answered.

"Eggman, me and Sonic agreed that we won't be doing that until after the wedding." Sally explained.

"Excellent…" Eggman thought.

"Very well then." Eggman said. "Let's discuss the ball before me and the princess will have to get going."

Later on, Princess Sally and her advisor Eggman returned to their kingdom while Shadow went to the outskirts of Mobius to stand guard. Knuckles met the other servants in the servant room to have a meeting about the ball. Amy, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and even Big the Cat sat down on wooden stools, waiting to be given orders.

"Alright, now the Prince wants a pre-wedding royal masquerade ball celebrating the union between him and Princess Sally next month." Knuckles announced.

Amy and Cream both gasped. "A ball? How romantic!" Amy cheered.

"I've never been to a ball, it sounds like a lot of fun." Cream said.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese added.

"Now now, you all are going to be working. Madam Blaze, we need some music to be played at the ball." Knuckles instructed.

"I guess I could bring back the royal orchestra." Blaze said.

Knuckles looked at Vanilla. "Madam Vanilla, we need you to prepare food for the ball. I made a list of the things you need to prepare."

"You can count on me, dear." Vanilla cheered with a warm smile. Knuckles handed her a scroll with a list; Vanilla started to read some of the foods. "Hmmm…roast beef, ham, shrimp cocktail, wine and cheese platter…sounds delicious!"

"Madam Rouge, make sure the prince looks his very best." Knuckles said to the bat.

Rouge winked. "You don't have to tell me twice, dear."

"Silver, your job is to greet people as they walk in and socialize."

The gray hedgehog nodded. "Got it."

"and Big, your job is to be guarding the castle like always…which you should be doing RIGHT NOW!" Knuckles yelled.

"Uhhh..oh yeah I forgot!" Big said with chuckle before leaving.

"And what about me, Sir Knuckles?" Amy asked.

Knuckles faced the pink hedgehog, "Ah yes…the girl from the Slumps…your job is to help set up the ball and make sure the guests have enough food." He commanded. "Now you are dismissed, I'll be supervising and preparing the ball. Now whatever you do, the prince must not be disappointed!" Knuckles added.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered, before dispersing.

Prince Sonic opened his large closet and immediately saw a tuxedo. The tuxedo belonged to his father King Jules's, when he was Sonic's age. Sonic thought about all those times he witnessed his father and mother dancing in the ballroom. The happiness in their eyes as they danced with each other made them feel like they were in a personal heaven. Truth be told, Sonic was never into formal balls but he needed a little fun before he'd have to settle down.

"Guess we have a ball to plan…" Sonic thought.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Change of Plans**

A month finally passed and it was a big day for the Mobian Kingdom. It was the day of the masquerade ball celebrating Prince Sonic of Mobius and Princess Sally of Acorn. The people made sure to prepare to look their very best and have the most outrageous masks; however a certain someone had other plans going on.

That certain someone being Ivo Robotnik, Acorn's royal advisor, who was in his study ready to have a meeting.

"Why have you called us here?" a voice asked.

"Because…you have what I need…" Eggman replied. "Now step up into the light where I can see you." He instructed.

Three mysterious shadows stepped into the light where the candle was. These guys called themselves the Babylon Rouges, a secret group of thieves of the Mobian kingdom.

One of the figures was a male green hawk with sky blue eyes, wearing nothing but a brown scarf with matching sneakers. He was known as Jet, the arrogant and hot tempered leader of the group. Next to him was a female violet colored swallow with blue eyes, a white scarf with a matching dress. Her name was Wave, the Brainiac and possibly the most evil of the group due to her love of cheating. Finally, behind them was a gray, tall and burly male albatross with beady blue eyes named Storm; he was the strongest member but definitely not the brightest one. While they were all different, they all had one common goal…money and fame.

"and what exactly do we have that you're so desperate for?" Jet asked. "I don't have all day."

"Yeah, spill it for the boss! He doesn't have all day!" Storm yelled.

"Quiet, Dummy." Wave commanded.

"Anyways.. I've heard you have..the one and only.. forbidden Poison Black Peach seed?" Eggman asked.

"So what if I do?!" Jet snapped. "You gonna turn us in?"

"No no, good sir. You see…I need you to plant that seed so I can grow one Black Peach; so I can extract the juices and get rid of a certain prince and princess on their big day…" Eggman explained, with a creepy smile.

Jet nodded at the man. "Wave, show him the seed." Jet commanded. The swallow walked over to Eggman's desk and placed the large purple seed on it

Eggman gasped, feeling his goal was right here in his grasp. He hasn't seen one of those in years. "B-but how did you..?" he asked while trying to reach it.

Wave quickly snatched away the seed before Jet started to explain the situation. "Well my father was a thief when he was alive, he use to sell these for some easy money. After the last King of Mobius died it became illegal to own a Black Peach because they believed that it killed the king…my father was arrested by the royal guard and taken away from me, but he left yours truly with the last Black Peach seed to ever exist!"

"Not only is it rare, but you can only grow it in a cave which we happen to live in" Wave added.

"Precisely..and I want you three to grow it!" said Eggman.

"Hmph, why would we grow it for you?!" Jet asked.

"and are you sure you want this…if one drop of juice from this peach touches your tongue. You'll be history." Wave warned.

"Because you will be payed handsomely….and don't you want to get back of Mobian royalty for…I don't know..taking away your father?!" Eggman asked, the mention of his father made Jet's eyes widened. He suddenly became deep in thought with nothing of images of revenge racing through his mind vigorously.

"Jet..?" Wave called in concern.

Jet snapped out of it and looked at Eggman dead in the eyes. "You got yourself a deal." He said, before shaking hands with the mad man.

"Excellent.." Eggman muttered. "now I-"

"Eggman!" a voice suddenly called. The advisor and the Rogues paused and turned around, only to be found by King Maximillian Acorn, the squirrel King of Acorn and Sally's father, at the door. "Why is this room so dark and who are these three?!" he asked, pointing to the three thieves.

"W-Why they are my interns. Don't worry, they aren't working too hard." Eggman lied.

"Nice to meet you, your majesty." Wave added, bowing to the king.

Maximillian chuckled and was convinced. "Well then. Oh and Eggman, my dear daughter is sick..so she won't be making it to the ball."

"What?!" Eggman yelled. The man rushed to Sally's bedroom and saw a bedridden Sally with her nose slightly red. Also accompanying her on the side of the bed was her mother Queen Alicia Acorn, who was a spitting image of Sally but was slightly taller and had longer red hair all pinned up. Finally there was a beautiful blue eyed Lynx named Nicole, who was the nurse for the Kingdom of Acorn.

"Princess, what is the meaning of this?!" Eggman shouted.

"Shhhhhhh!" shushed an annoyed Nicole. "The princess is trying to rest."

"B-b-b-but all the money setting up for the ball…and the prince and-" Eggman started.

"I don't care about that masquerade ball, I just want my little girl to be okay." said Alicia.

"M-Mother, I'm fine really…" Sally protested.

"Nonsense, Princess with all due respect, rest is the best option for you." Nicole suggested. "and I'm not allowing you to leave this castle."

Sally sighed before sneezing and was given some tissues from her mother. "I'm sorry, Eggman…you'll have to send a message to Sonic that I won't be at the ball." She said.

Eggman growled, feeling like he wasted precious time and money. "Fine! I'll just go to the ball myself and enjoy it!" he snapped before leaving the room.

Setting up for the ball at Castle Mobius was a breeze and everything went smooth; all except a stressed out Knuckles the Echidna, who wanted everything to be perfect.

"BLAZE, TELL THAT BAND TO REHEARSE THEIR MUSIC!" Knuckled yelled.

The cat woman sighed, "We already did for the **hundredth** time…"

"Well practice again!" he ordered. Knuckles sat down on a wooden crate and breathed in and out, feeling the need to punch something. Vanilla approached the echidna with a cup of fresh lemonade. While Vanilla had Cream, she was like a team mom to the castle staff.

"Here, dear. You're feeling stressed." She said. Knuckles took the offering and drank the lemonade. Feeling better already.

"Thank you.." he said.

"Sir Knuckles, why are you so stressed about this ball?" Amy asked. "We already have most things set up."

Knuckles sighed, decided to come clean. "Because..we need the princess to go through with the wedding. We don't want her to think we're a joke…you see..when the king and queen passed away, the economy went down in Mobius. However the king and queen of Acorn decided to help us….only if Prince Sonic married their daughter." He explained. "Both kingdoms will be together and the kingdom will be glorious and rich again."

"I see.." Amy said. The pink hedgehog looked at the wide and empty ballroom floor; she started to picture herself wearing an elegant dress with her quills done and looking pretty, her makeup done nicely…while doing ballroom dancing in the arms of Prince Sonic. She could see it all happening but snapped out of her thoughts when Knuckles started yelling again.

"WHERE'S ROUGE?!" he called.

Rouge was in her room figuring on what dress to wear to the masquerade ball. She was only wearing her frilly pink robe. "Now that I got the prince looking nice..bout time that I decide on something."

Suddenly her door was slammed open by none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, who had that cocky smirk that Rouge despised more than his very presence.

"S-Shadow! Can't you see that I'm in a robe?" Rouge yelled. Shadow seemed to ignore her and sat on her wooden stool.

"Listen woman, I want a nice small cut for my quills." He ordered.

Rouge scoffed, but knowing that the top knight of the kingdom was technically her boss, she couldn't say no. She grabbed a pair of scissors and started to snip to make his quills look slightly shorter.

"Make sure it looks presentable." he ordered.

"Oh dear, nothing can make YOU look presentable." Rouge replied sarcastically.

"So feisty…just how I like em.." Shadow whispered seductively.

"I wish I could say the same." said Rouge before handing Shadow a mirror. The black hedgehog looked at his reflection, he didn't look half bad but he wanted to tease her for a while.

"Looks awful." He said.

"Oh well maybe putting mud all over your face will make you look better!…maybe…" Rouge suggested.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. Too scared to do it?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Prove it."

Suddenly Shadow leaned in and kissed Rouge, in which she immediately returned back. The two passionately kissed while Shadow slowly picked Rouge up….both carefully making it to Rouge's bed. Right now, they both couldn't care less about making it on time to the ball.

Later on, the ball was packed with people, especially of lords and nobles, with their wives and families. The women were in their pretty dresses while the men wore their dashing suits, but everyone wore masks to hide their faces. The guests would either eat, dance, or just socialize with a wine glass in their hands. Blaze was up on stage leading a band in some music, Big was guarding the castle, Silver was socializing with the guests, Vanilla was carving the beef while Cream and Cheese were enjoying the food. Knuckles was also feeling content about the ball; he decided to have a glass of champagne to celebrate it.

While everyone seem to have a good time, Prince Sonic was sitting on his throne alone. Sally wasn't there so the ball couldn't officially start. The blue hedgehog was wearing his father's old tux that fit him just perfectly and a blue mask that covered face except his eyes and muzzle. He saw a bunch of giggling maidens who felt love-struck around him, but he couldn't care less right now. He just wanted someone to talk to.

Last but not least, there was Amy. Her job was to walk around holding a champagne bottle to make sure everyone's glasses were filled to the brim. But she felt bad for the prince sitting all alone on his throne, he looked lonely.

Sonic sighed, taking a sip of his champagne, but was interrupted when his rival greeted him.

"Hey, your highness." greeted Shadow, who was accompanied by Rouge.

"Hey Shado-…why do you smell like perfume?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry about it. So where's your princess?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not sure..maybe she got lost. Hope she's alright." Sonic replied.

Rouge looked around the room and saw an obese, tall moustache man stuffing his face with deviled eggs. "Hey isn't that her advisor over there?" asked Rouge, pointing to the guy.

"Eggman…" Sonic muttered. The three approached Eggman from behind while he was unaware.

"Eggman!" Sonic called.

"AHH!" Egmman jumped, turning around. "Oh…your majesty!..you made me drop my eggs!"

"Enough, where's Sally?!" Sonic demanded.

"She's feeling..how should I put it…under the weather..I was going to tell you but I saw these delicious deviled eggs!" said Eggman. "I help put money into this ball so I'm not going to waste it!"

"So… you came here on your own?" asked Shadow.

"Pretty much." The man replied.

Sonic sighed, heading back to this throne. He might as well sat down if he was going to be alone, he didn't feel like socializing.

Rouge yawned, "I need a drink…" she muttered. The bat saw Amy all alone with a champagne glass. "Oh Amy?!" she called, approaching her.

The pink hedgehog saw her and smiled. "Hello, Madam Rouge!" She greeted.

"Oh dear, let me get a drink. I really need it." Said Rouge, holding a wine glass towards her. Amy poured a glass and Rouge quickly drank it all in one slurp.

"Whoo! That hit the spot!" Rouge said as her cheeks reddened, feeling a bit woozy.

"Madam, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on with the prince?" she asked.

"Ohhh he's just pissed cause Princess Sally is sick so she won't be here." Rouge replied, putting on her teal mask.

"Poor guy…should I tell Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"No! He'll freak out!..Besides, I need this relaxation from his constant yelling.."

Amy looked at the prince. The blue hedgehog just sat at the throne sipping his champagne. "I wish I could dance with the dance with the prince…just for the night.." Amy said, dreamingly.

This gave Rouge an idea, she smirked deviously and placed her hand on Amy's shoulder. "Maybe you can, hon..come with me!" Rouge said, grabbing her hand and flying upstairs to her bedroom.

"But Rouge, what about the champagne glasses?!" Amy asked, being dragged.

"They have two legs, they can get their own champagne. It's time for you to get a makeover!" Rouge proclaimed.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Beauty of the Ball**

Rouge finally arrived to her bedroom and threw Amy on the bed; the pink hedgehog landed on the pillow fearing of what's going to happen.

"Now wait right here." Rouge said, rushing to the bathroom to make a bubble bath for Amy.

"R-Rouge what's going on?!" Amy asked.

"Just a beautification, dear!" Rouge cheered, stripping the pink hedgehog naked of her dress tossing her in the tub.

"R-Rouge!" Amy yelled.

"Shhhhh.." the white bat hushed, scrubbing Amy's body with a yellow sponge. Every dirt was scrubbed from every inch of her body, Rouge even scrubbed Amy's lower region, which made Amy deeply embarrassed. Soon after the rinse, Rouge grabbed Amy from out of the tub and dried her with a towel, leaving it on her body to cover up.

"Well that was something, now are we done yet?" Amy asked.

Rouge giggled slightly. "Oh sweetie, we're not even close to being done." She replied, grabbing some items from the closet. "First thing we must do is your quills." Rouge said, pushing Amy onto a wooden stool; she decided to put a blindfold over the girl's eyes. Rouge saw what she was working with; the pink hedgehog's quills have grown a bit..they were already grown to mid-back. "My..your quills have gotten longer, dear. It really suits you." Rouge said.

"T-Thank you, Madam Ro-" Amy was cut off by Rouge blow-drying while brushing Amy's quills. The fierce pulling was painful for the pink hedgehog. Then the bat curled and hot pressed Amy's quills when it was all dry. She finally sprayed some hairspray and pinned some of the quills up with hair pins.

"Ah step one is completed, hair nicely done!" Rouge cheered. "and now.. the dress!"

"Can I remove this now?" Amy asked, standing up.

"Not yet." Rouge replied. She removed the towel from Amy's petite body, quickly putting on a dress.

"Is that the dress?" Amy asked.

"Sure is! And now a tiny waist." Rouge replied, before tightening the corset to give Amy the illusion of a tiny waist.

"OW!" Amy yelled, feeling like she was ready to pop out the dress. Rouge decided to loosen it a bit to make Amy a tad more comfortable. She finished the clothing part by slipping on some shoes.

"Almost done, now I need to put on some makeup on you!" Rouge said, grabbing her makeup kit.

"But if it's a masquerade ball, no one will be able to see my face." Amy replied, while the blindfold was taken away from her face.

"Indeed, but it's fun to put on. Now keep your eyes close until I say you can open them!" said Rouge. She applied some concealer, blush on her cheeks, eyeshadow, mascara, and some lip gloss. Soon perfume was sprayed before Rouge backed away, amazed at what a job she did. The bat grabbed a large mirror and placed it in front of Amy. "Okay you can open them now!" said Rouge.

Amy opened her eyes and looked at her reflection….surprised at what she saw right in front of her. It's like she couldn't recognize the woman in front of her. There was Amy wearing an elegant frilly red dress with matching shoes that had a slight heel. Part of her quills were pinned up while the rest of them were curled and cascaded down her back. As for her makeup, she wore subtle light blue eyeshadow, dark mascara, blush on her cheeks with some bold cherry red lip-gloss. She felt like a new woman.

"Oh Rouge..it's so beautiful.." Amy whispered at a loss for words.

"Hold on, one more touch." Rouge said. The bat carefully placed a red mask on Amy's face so nothing would be seen but her eyes and muzzle. "There you go, with my talent..you just went from small town servant girl to a maiden that all the men in the kingdom would duel for!" Rouge cheered.

"Oh Rouge! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Amy embraced the white bat then released her.

"Now, I have some rules…first the prince can't know your real identity so make up a fake name. Also, the dress needs to be returned, it's actually a rental. So if you could do that in the morning, that'd be great." Rouge said. Amy nodded and the girls headed down to the ball room; when they got there, Blaze was already playing her music while the guests danced..all except the poor lonely prince, who got up to get some food.

"Now get out there and showoff your beauty!" said Rouge. Amy slowly entered the ballroom, immediately getting stares from the people around her. Men were surprised and in awe by her beauty while women started to whisper in each other's ears. Amy was looking around for the prince, but suddenly her clumsy ways made her bump into a figure in front of her.

The figure happened to be Prince Sonic, who immediately turned around ready to tell someone off.

Prince Sonic started to speak. "Hey, watch where you're go-" but alas stopped when he saw who bumped into him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he was in a trance of the girl's beauty. However, he did not notice the girl's true identity.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Amy apologized. "I should've looked at where I was going…"

"No no..please..it was all me, I stood in the way." Sonic reassured. The prince continued to admire her, she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on.

Amy looked at the joyous crowd of people ballroom dancing with their partners, she definitely wanted to get in on it. "S-So…it's a very nice night for dancing." She said.

"Defintely…would you like to dance?" the prince asked, giving a bow.

"Why of course." Amy replied, giving him a curtsy.

"Maybe one dance won't hurt…" he thought.

The prince took her hand and escorted the pink hedgehog to the middle of the ballroom. They tried to start, but Amy tripped until she was caught by the prince, who chuckled. He thought that she was pretty cute.

"You okay?" he asked.

Amy smiled warmly and blushed deeper than the red dress she wore, at least the prince was okay with her accident. "Y-Yes, I'm okay..thank you." She said, removing herself from the prince's chest.

"I'm no dancer..but I heard the key to dancing is to relax. So relax yourself." Sonic suggested, Amy nodded in agreement and took a short deep breath. Sonic wrapped one arm around her waist while Amy placed her hand on his shoulder while the other hand was held by the prince and vice versa. Sonic took the lead and the two started to dance, but this time they did it perfectly.

"You're very light on your feet.." Sonic complimented. "and may I say, you look stunning…"

"T-Thank you..you're not so bad yourself..your majesty." Amy replied.

"May I ask for your name, dear?" Sonic asked.

Her eyes widened, this was the part where she needed to lie. "M-My name is uhh….Am…elia…Amelia!... Rose-etta…Rosetta! My name is Amelia Rosetta!" Amy said.

"Amelia Rosetta huh? Beautiful name." Sonic said, winking at her.

Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Eggman were at the sidelines watching the prince dance with his new partner.

"Guess the prince found a dance partner." Silver said.

"Wonder who the new girl is…" Knuckles said.

"I don't know but she's certainly pretty, don't you think so, Cheese?" Cream asked.

"Chao Chao!" the chao said in agreement.

"They certainly look cute together." Vanilla complimented.

"Bah, whose that girl dancing with the prince!" Eggman thought in disgust. Rouge had a proud smirk, feeling happy for the pink hedgehog while Shadow investigated in his mind…having a thought on who the new girl's identity was.

The two decided to dance for a while having a conversation. They enjoyed laughter, smiles, and got to know each other a bit. Sonic felt like he had someone to really talk and connect with on a different level, which is something he hasn't had in a while. The two hedgehogs decided to walk around the castle grounds for alone time; they stopped at a royal garden, which had nothing but dead flowers…

"Oh my..those poor flowers.." Amy said, saddened at the fight.

"Yeah…this was my mom's garden before she died…" Sonic said, thinking about how fresh and lively these flowers were when he was little. "Sometimes I think about planting a new one…for her…"

"Oh dear…well why don't you?" she asked.

"Well…I have no idea how to garden and I'm not sure I'd be good at it." Sonic admitted, this immediately gave Amy an idea.

"Well…I met this young rabbit girl with a Chao who loved garden and I'm sure she'd be happy to take care of it." Amy said. "I believe her name was…Cream!"

"Oh her? I see…"

"I know you lost your parents, your majesty and it is hard to accept it..but..you have to make your own future…the future that your parents would want you to have." Amy preached. "Believe me…I lost my parents when I was young.."

Sonic looked at the masked girl, he knew she was absolutely right. "You know what? You're right…I'll ask Cream to help repair the garden…maybe I can help her as well." Sonic said.

"That's the spirit!" she cheered.

"Like they said "Whenever a kid fulfills their dream, the world gets a little better."" Sonic said.

"Oh I've heard that quote from a book I've used to read! It was called "The Last Cup"." said Amy. "It's one of my favorite books!" she cheered.

"Hey my dad read me that book once! Really good story..loved the message." Sonic replied. Amy giggled which made the prince smile widely, he really admired her laugh.

"Amelia?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"I need to admit something…don't tell but..I've never wanted to be king…" Sonic admitted, Amy gasped slightly. "It's not that I hate the kingdom…I just…I don't know…I've always wanted to live… as a peasant..in a house.. in the wide open meadows..maybe with a family someday…I want freedom, ya know?"

Amy nodded. "I can understand being a king would be hard…but have you told Princess Sally?" she asked.

Sonic nodded. "I haven't..there wouldn't be a point. I'm arranged to her and honestly…I don't feel like I'm in love with her…I mean she's beautiful, smart, kind,a born leader… but..I only see her as my friend that I grew up with. I don't want to make our friendship complicated with marriage." He admitted. "I'm only doing this so the kingdom can be financially stabled again…"

"I'm sorry you have to go through that.." Amy said, feeling sympathy for the prince. She felt bad for him, but felt honored that he'd open up to her like this.

"It's cool. I appreciate you hearing me out." Sonic said.

"and I appreciate you telling me..and don't worry, I'll keep it between us." Amy replied.

Sonic smiled warmly at the girl, while he couldn't see her full face…this beautiful jade green eyes and those soft luscious lips were good enough for him. He desperately wanted to unmask and kiss her. Amy stared back, she felt a deep attraction and connection to him even though he was going to be married…she wanted to make this moment last.

But she did what no peasant dared to do…

Amy slowly kissed him, which surprised Sonic…she was kissing someone's fiancé…yet he slowly gave in, returning the kiss. Sparks immediately raced in the minds and they savored each other's taste, but Amy soon realized what she doing…and immediately backed away before things would go further.

"I-I'm sorry.." Amy apologized, "I-I.."

"N-No Amelia, don't apologize." Sonic protested.

"I-I'm sorry, but you're getting married. I can't do this!" Amy yelled, running away from him, disappearing.

"AMELIA!" Sonic called, holding out a hand. The prince rushed to the ball room, looking around to search..unaware that a certain egg-shaped man witnessed the whole thing.

"Amelia? Where are you?!" Sonic called, rushing through the crowd of people; suddenly the hedgehog bumped into Blaze who was talking to Silver. "Blaze, Silver.. have you seen a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and a mask?" he asked.

Silver shrugged. "I haven't seen her in a while." The white hedgehog replied.

"Me neither, who's that girl, your majesty?" Blaze asked.

"N-None of your business!" Sonic said before leaving.

"Man, you'd think she leave a shoe behind or something…" Sonic thought. The prince searched the ballroom, the garden again, and then outside the castle…but the girl was not found. He sighed, deciding to give up…believing that he'd never see her again. Sonic called off the ball and then headed to bed, feeling depressed again.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed**

The ball from last night was amazing and everyone was very pleased, all except Eggman, who felt nothing but frustration. Before sunrise, he called the Babylon Rogues over to his study to see the status of the black peach's growth.

"So…the prince was dancing with another girl?" and..she kissed him?" Wave asked.

"Yes! And that girl might put a damper into my plans!" Eggman exclaimed while banging the table with his fists.

"Should you tell the princess?" Storm asked.

"Absolute not! I need Prince Sonic and Princess Sally to get married. If the princess knew the prince and some girl kissed, she'd want the wedding to be off!" Eggman replied.

Jet crossed his arms, looking at egg-shaped man in suspicion. "Hold up, why are you so obsessed with this wedding anyway?" Jet asked. "There's more to this plan, so spill it!"

Eggman sighed and sat in his chair. "Alright…well I'm going to poison Prince Sonic and Princess Sally on their wedding day." he said.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna gain from all this?" Jet asked.

Eggman smirked deviously, "Both the kingdom of Mobius and Acorn of course. Every royal wedding reception, the bride and groom split an expensive bottle of wine..but I'll be replacing that wine with the juice from the Black Peach that you guys are growing."

"But why poison them after the wedding?" Storm asked. "Can't you just poison them before?"

"Because once they get married, both kingdoms will be united….and according to the Rule of Monarchy…if both the king and queen die and there's no heir…the kingdom goes to the top Advisor…and since I'm the advisor, that makes me inline for the throne!" Eggman explained.

Wave snapped her fingers, "Of course! Jet, Eggman will get the kingdom if there's nobody in the royal family to rule it…but… there's still King Maximillian and Queen Alicia, the parents of Princess Sally." She said.

"Oh don't worry..I have something else planned for them." Eggman replied.

"So you're going to be inheriting a kingdom while we get a measly cash prize?" Jet asked. "Oh bullshit, we want more profits, Egghead."

"Yeah, give us more!" Storm demanded. "Or we'll tell the king everything!"

"So what's it gonna be? Us or the dungeon?" Wave asked.

Eggman growled at the greedy bird thieves. "Fine…if this plan is a success…I'll give you all positions of power! Right below me of course…" he lied.

Jet smirked and shook hands with Eggman. "You got yourself a deal.."

Amy decided to leave the castle during sunrise before the price could wake up. The pink hedgehog no longer wore the red night gown from last night; instead she wore her old raggedy brown dress with flats. Her hair however was now in a ponytail and no longer pinned up, her face was also free from her makeup.

She felt ashamed of what happened last night. She only wanted one dance with the prince but she never expected for the prince to take a liking to her…well her alias. She had to go over a hill to the Temple of Chaos to confess what she did to the priest in private. To Mobius, Chaos was like a religion to them, a belief system, and a way of life.

The temple was a large brown building that looked pretty nice, but the inside was more beautiful. The inside resembled the inside of a church; there were benches for the guests and a stage with a podium stand for the speaker. Although, what really stood out with a large painting that was on the wall behind the podium; it was a painting of seven small different colored emeralds that surrounded a large green emerald. These were known as the Chaos Emeralds which surrounded the Master Emerald.

The room was almost empty; there was one girl up on stage sweeping dust with a broom. Amy approached the young girl.

"Excuse me? Is Father Pachacamac here? I need to speak with him, I must confess something!" Amy called.

The girl turned around and had a warm smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid father has left on one of his journeys, but he will be back soon. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

The girl's name was Tikal, the kind hearted priest's daughter. She was an echidna like Knuckles, but she had light reddish-orange fur, blue eyes, and a small feminine body. She wore a green dress and a gold headband with a blue jewel in the middle. Unlike her father, she was friendly to everyone she meets, especially towards Chao and young children.

"Well..I was wondering if you could be the one to listen to my confession." Amy said.

Tikal nodded. "I can do that, just wait in the back room and I'll be with you momentarily." she instructed. Amy did was she was told and sat down on a chair in an empty room. After Tikal was finished with sweeping, she headed into the room and sat in front of Amy facing her.

"What is your name, my child?" Tikal asked.

"My name is Amy Rose…I'm the servant girl that works at the castle…" said Amy.

The echidna girl nodded and smiled, she wanted Amy to feel comfortable while she was here. "Very nice to meet you, Amy. The servant girl role is an important job believe it or not. I'm Tikal, the priest's daughter. So what would you like to confess?"

"Well….I kissed a man…a man that is engaged to someone else." Amy admitted, with her head bowed in shame. Tikal listened to the girl and nodded.

"I see…would you like to reveal who this man is?" she asked, carefully lifting Amy's head up.

"Well….it was the prince…last night.." Amy replied.

"I see…the prince is getting married to Princess Sally, is that right?" she asked. Amy nodded and Tikal held both of her hands.

"Well according to the Book of Chaos, I am not to tell anyone about this, so your confession is safe..not even my father will know.." Tikal explained. "But may I ask…why did you kiss him?"

"Well…we got to know each other at the ball..even though I was in disguise…under that hard exterior..the prince is funny, charming, caring..a good listener, very handsome and I just.…I don't know.." Amy said. "I promise not to kiss him ever again.."

"I see…we all have some romantic feelings towards others..even if we can't have them." Tikal said. "but I'm glad you came over and told me. By Chaos, everything has been forgiven!" she cheered.

Amy smiled warmly at the girl, she never knew she could meet a friendly face here. She's heard things about the Temple of Chaos being tough and judgmental. Tikal was aware of this and showed nothing but compassion towards others, she wanted to be just like her deceased mother, a warm soul.

"Thank you so much, Madam Tikal!" Amy said.

"You're always welcomed here!" Tikal said, before her smile disappeared. "but Amy…I need you so be aware of something…

"What is it, Madam?"

"I sense an evil out there…threatening the kingdom of Mobius..have you heard of the Black Peach?" she asked. "My mother was fascinated by them when she was alive…and desperately wanted to find a cure in case anyone perishes from them…sadly she died before given the chance…"

Amy nodded after giving some thought. "Yes, I've read it once in a book…isn't it forbidden to own one?"

"Yes, but I fear someone else out there has it…the last seed…I want you to be careful and protect the prince." Tikal instructed.

"Yes, Madam..but did you say your mother wanted to find a cure?" Amy asked.

"She did…which is why I'll be taking over her study. I want to find a cure for her…" Tikal replied. Amy gave the young girl a warm comforting smile and hugged her.

"Thank you…and I'm sure your mother will be so proud…" Amy whispered. Tikal returned the hug before they released each other; the pink hedgehog said her goodbyes and headed back to the castle, feeling relieved and confident of what she confessed.

Amy headed into her room and saw the red gown she wore last night which brought back a memory from Rouge.

"Oh dear…I need to return the gown!" Amy exclaimed. She ran out of her room holding the gown; since Rouge was upstairs she had to take the staircase.

"I hope nobody sees me-"Amy started before bumping into a figure in front of her. The pink hedgehog fell and landed on her rear.

"Servant girl….what's the meaning of this?!" the figure called. Amy looked up and saw a blue hedgehog in front of her, who happened to be Prince Sonic.

"Y-Your highness I can explain…" she stuttered. Sonic glared at the girl before looking at the red ball gown that she was holding, his eyes widened thinking about the memory from last night.

"You're….You're Amelia Rosetta?!" the prince asked. "You're the beautiful maiden from last night…" he whispered, realizing that his partner last night was really his servant.

Amy nodded and sighed in shame. "Yes…I was…I'm so sorry your highness…" she admitted.

"Everything you told me…was it all a lie?" he asked.

"Only the name and my identity..but everything else was real…I really did care about you, especially when you talked about your parents..I really wanted to help you." She said. "I just wanted to dance with you, your highness…but what turned into one dance..I guess turned into a magical night.."

"I see…" the prince whispered. He wasn't sure if he should kick the girl out or let her stay; after all she did help the prince out and they had a good connection. A connection that the prince never had in a very long time.

"If you want…I'll pack up my things." Amy said before leaving.

"Wait." The prince interrupted. "You technically deceived me…but..you also helped me out last night…and listened…and I'm grateful for that.." he admitted which made Amy smile warmly at him. "So…I want you to stay longer…"

"You really mean it?" Amy asked.

The prince saw her smile and turned away from her quickly, with a blush on his face. He could never stay mad at her. "O-Of course, yes. Now… I want you to alert the cook's daughter that I want her outside at the garden with me after breakfast." He instructed.

"You're going to plant a new garden with Cream, your highness?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah…I promised that I would rebuild the garden, didn't I? But I don't know the first thing about gardening." Sonic replied, scratching his head.

"Oh that's wonderful, your highness! She would love that!" she cheered.

"But I have one condition…" the prince interrupted. "You're going to accompany us as well…since you're the one who suggested it."

Amy's eyes lit up faster than a Christmas tree as she immediately hugged the prince, not caring about the social stances between a servant and royalty. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed.

Sonic felt uncomfortable at first but then returned the hug gently. "Hehe…alright, ya better get Cream for me now…"he said. With that, Amy nodded and hurried to the kitchen to alert Cream about the great news from the prince.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: There's Something There**

Princes Sonic headed out to the royal garden where Amy, Cream, and Cheese were. He really felt sorry for the dead flowers, a part of him regretted not giving care to the garden after his mother died. Although feeling the guilt, seeing how cheery Amy, Cream, and Cheese were brought some happiness to his soul, but Amy's smile lifted him the most.

"Hi your highness!" Amy greeted.

Sonic blushed slightly and smiled a bit. "Hey guys…so how do we garden?" he asked.

"Well, Cheese and I already made holes into the ground, all we have to do is put a seed in the holes and cover it up with dirt." Cream explained.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cheered.

"Then you water it." Amy added.

"Then what?" Sonic asked.

"You wait, your highness. But you have to make sure the plants get water and sunlight." Amy replied.

"Wait, we have to wait?!" Sonic exclaimed, which made Amy giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked as he gave her a confused look.

"Everything has to be fast with you! Just take your time and enjoy life." Amy said. The blue hedgehog nodded and helped the girls and Cheese put one seed in each hole before covering it with dirt.

"Well, we got all twenty holes. Now we have to water them." Amy said as she grabbed a watering can. Sonic decided to sit it out and watch the girls. He saw Amy and Cream giggling and interacting as if they were sisters. Sonic smiled at the pink hedgehog, there's something there about her.

"She's certainly good with kids…" he muttered.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed as he was sitting next to the prince.

Vanilla came out with a tray of lemonade. "I brought some lemonade, you all must be thirsty." She said placing it on the stool.

"Oooh thanks, Cream's mom!" Amy said before grabbing a cup.

"Yes thank you, mother." Cream said.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese added.

Vanilla smiled at the three before turning to the prince. "Your highness, would you like some?" she asked.

"Uhhh..sure." Sonic replied before grabbing a cup. The prince drank his lemonade while enjoying the flavorful sweet and tart taste. "Mmmm..nice and fresh. I like it." He added.

"Why thank you, your highness." The rabbit mother said before giving a curtsey at the prince. "Now Cream, I need help with preparing the lunch. Could you help me, dear?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes mother. " Cream said.

The prince looked at the garden which brought back memories of when his mother was still alive. Queen Aleena was Sonic's mother and the most important woman in his life. He could remember her green emerald eyes that he inherited, her long purple hair, and her beautiful smile; but most of all, he remembered how loving and caring she was.

 _"Do you like it, son? I planted these flowers all by myself. I think they look gorgeous."_ A feminine soft voice said in the Prince's mind.

 _"Yeah…it's pretty cool, ma."_ a childlike voice replied. The prince suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Cream started to leave.

"Wait!" Sonic interrupted. "Cream…would you like to be the royal gardener? I need someone to take care of mom's garden."

"Would I? I'd love to!" Cream cheered. "Is that okay with you, mother?"

Vanilla smiled at her daughter. "It's okay with me, dear Just make sure you tend to the garden every day."

"Oh thank you, Prince Sonic!" Cream cheered before leaving with her mother and pet. Sonic sat down on the ground next to Amy; the pink hedgehog smiled at the prince which got his attention.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle.

"That was so sweet of you. The garden meant everything to Cream." Amy said.

"Yeah, well..it's no problem..besides..a garden would be kinda nice." Sonic replied, looking at the beautiful blue sky. "So…um…whatcha bout to do?" he asked.

Amy giggled "Well I'm going to feed the flickies." She replied standing up. "Would you like to join me, your highness?"

Sonic sat up as well, "Oh uh, sounds fun. How do you do it?" he asked.

The pink hedgehog took out a sack of sunflower seeds from her pocket. "Now hold out your hands." She said. Sonic did what he was instructed and Amy poured the seeds in his hands.

"So now what?" he asked.

"You give them to the flickies." She replied, pointing to three blue flickies pecking the ground. Sonic slowly approached the birds holding out his hand to them forcefully which scared them. The blue hedgehog chased the birds around the garden.

"Why aren't they taking the seeds?!" Sonic asked before stopping. Amy giggled and approached him.

"You have to be gentle and do it patiently." She replied as she grabbed some seeds. "Like this." Amy tossed some seeds to the ground gently which attracted the flickies.

"Ohhh…I see…" Sonic muttered. He carefully followed Amy's example and tossed the seeds carefully. The flickies flew to the seeds and ate them up. After eating, the flickies flew up and landed on Sonic's head to thank him.

"Hey, they like you!" Amy cheered.

Sonic blushed and smiled warmly. "Wow…I did it…I..I..really did" he said. Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog and blushed deeper, secretly admiring her. "So…uhhh…Amy…would you like to join me for lunch?" he asked. "I man if you don't wanna that's-"

"I'd love to join you for lunch!" she replied. Amy was surprised that the prince would ask a servant, but she felt quite please. Both hedgehogs soon ate at the royal dining table; Sonic treated Amy like a guest rather than a servant. They ate rolls topped with beef sticks that were topped with chili. Vanilla decided to call them "chilidogs", in which the prince agreed to the name. Soon the new recipe was sold throughout the kingdom. Even citizens from other kingdoms would come to Mobius to try this new famous food.

As for the Sonic and Amy, the two spent time with each other throughout the castle. Sometimes they'd play hide n seek, play pranks on Knuckles, or even just have simple conversations while eating a meal or a snack. Sonic started to not care about Amy's occupation as a servant girl, but rather her character. The two started to grow fond of each other more and more every day, but they had to keep it a secret from Sally and everyone else. However, the royal servants grew more aware of Sonic and Amy's attraction towards each other, especially Shadow.

After dinner, Sonic decided to head to his room, but before he could enter he saw Blaze walking the hallway. She was the person he needed right now.

"Hey uhhh..Blaze?" Sonic called.

The purple cat turned around and saw the prince. "Oh, greetings your highness. Is there something you need?" she asked.

"Uhh..yeah…you think I should open up the royal library?" he asked.

Blaze placed her hands on her hips and playfully smirked, which was rare to see. "For Amy, right?" she asked, which made Sonic blush deeply. "She really loves books."

"Uhh..well…uhh…maybe..so what?" he asked embarrassed.

Blaze smiled. "I think that would be nice for her. You two seem closer." she said.

"Is it really that obvious?" he asked, Blaze nodded yes.

"Well then…I think I'll do that! Thanks, Blaze!" Sonic said before going to his room.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Sonic…after all..you are getting married.." Blaze thought as she headed to her room. Even though she believed that the prince and Amy should be careful, she felt it wasn't her role as the royal flute player to tell the prince what to do.

Next morning, Sonic was guiding Amy to a room as she wore a scarf around her eyes. "Are we almost there yet?" Amy asked.

"Not yet, remember don't remove the scarf and keep your eyes closed until I tell you." Sonic instructed, walking inside the room with her. Sonic removed the scarf from her eyes. "Okay you can open them." He said.

Amy slowly opened her eyes; immediately taken in awe of what she saw, recognizing the place. It was a large room filled with large shelves of millions of books in it. The pink hedgehog walked around the room, she felt like she was in heaven…a room with millions of books.

"Is this…the royal library?" she asked. "but why..?"

"Well…friends do nice things for each other, right?" he asked. Amy nodded and continued to admire the books.

"Wow.." Amy said that was barely above a whisper.

"Yep, pretty sweet huh? Has everything you might like." Sonic said. "and you can come in here anytime you like and read any book you want." He added.

Amy smiled at the blue hedgehog, amazed of his kindness. Last time, he scolded at her for coming in here; now he allowed her to go into the royal library. It was amazing on how people can change over time.

"I really love it your highness! Tails would love this as well!" Amy exclaimed, suddenly the pink hedgehog's smile disappeared, thinking about her adoptive brother. Sonic noticed her mood changed.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh, I-I'm fine." Amy replied, but Sonic could read her like a book.

"Amy, come on..tell me.." he assured, placing his hands on her shoulders.

The pink hedgehog looked up at the prince. "I guess..I just miss my brother Tails…he's still sick..and I still have a lot of rings to earn…so I can afford the proper medical care for him. If I don't hurry…I don't think he'll be able to make it." She replied. Sonic looked at the maiden, feeling empathy. He didn't want her to lose her brother like he lost his parents.

"I…I know someone.." Sonic said.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah…he's annoying though but...he's one of the most brilliant doctors in the kingdom." Sonic explained. "His name is Dr. Antione D' Coolette, Mobius's doctor. I can cover the bill, if you give me the address that your brother lives in." he added.

Amy felt tears streaming down her cheek, it was a miracle that someone could help her dear brother. He meant everything to her and if Tails were to die, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Oh, your highness…" she whispered, giving him a squeezing hug. "Thank you thank you!" she cried. Amy cried into the prince's chest which made Sonic return the hug. He stroked her quills lovingly, planting a small kiss on her forehead in a comforting way.

"Hey..don't worry. We'll get him the help he needs." Sonic whispered, wiping her tears from her face.

Amy smiled and stared into the prince's eyes. "You…You promise?" she asked.

"I promise, Amy…I promise…" he replied.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Doctor is In!**

After Prince Sonic sent a letter to him, Dr. Antione D' Coolette rode on his horse drawn carriage to Tails' house. The doctor was a brown coyote with neatly combed blonde hair with blue eyes, yellow muzzle and wore a red sash with brown boots. Antione was known as a bit of a snob and eccentric, but he was also a brilliant and proud doctor. He also had French accent which sometimes made it hard for others to understand.

Accompanying him was his lovely wife and nurse, Bunnie D'Coolette **(nee: Rabbot).** She was a blonde furred rabbit with blonde hair, green eyes, white muzzle and a mildly curvaceous figure. She wore a white dress and a hat with a red cross. She was known as a sweet and sassy woman who had a lot of heart and is definitely more friendly and humble than her husband. The couple didn't have any children, but they're definitely giving it a lot of thought.

"Sacre bleu, look at how filthy ze Slumps are!" Antione exclaimed in disgust. The doctor hated filth and the Slumps was a poorer and filthier town, he wished to be back in his clean house in Elmore.

"Now now Sugah, we're almost at the house. Remember this here was a message from the prince." Bunnie replied.

"Yes Yes, I can zee that, dear." Said Antione, annoyed at how filthy everything is. The carriage stopped in front of Tails' workshop. The couple slowly approached the door and Bunnie gave it a knock.

Tails opened and the door and smiled. "Hi, can I help you guys with anything?" he asked before coughing.

"Looks like zis house needs…how do you say..doosting?" Antione deadpanned, looking at how messy the house was.

"Doosting?" Tails asked.

"Doosting. Doo-sting!" Antione replied, trying to pronounce.

"Ohhhh you mean dusting." Tails replied after catching on.

"Yes, zat is what I said, silly boy." Antione replied with a chuckle.

"Ignore him, sweetie. My name is Bunnie, I'm the nurse and this here is my husband….Antione." Bunnie introduced.

"Ahem, zat's Doctor Antione, dear." Antione corrected.

"Oh, well nice to meet you. I'm Tails!" said the two-tailed fox.

"We know who you are, dear boy. We were actually sent here by za prince." Antione said. "Now if you would just come along wit me and we will get you to ze castle." He instructed.

"I feel fine." Tails protested before coughing. "and…why would the prince need me?" he asked.

"Don't ask me. Just get in zi carriage!" Antione ordered.

"What my husband is trying to say is…we were sent here to get you the medical help you need. We have no idea why the prince asked for you specifically but we were given orders to help you, sugah." Bunnie said in a motherly tone.

Tails nodded. "Okay…" he said before coughing up a storm, collapsing on the ground.

"Oh dear…" Bunnie said.

"AHHH!" Antione yelled jumping into his wife's arms.

"Antione, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's zi germs!" he replied shivering, soon Bunnie placed him down and sighed.

"Antione, you're a doctor…" she deadpanned, she picked up the fox and headed back to the carriage.

"Heehee..of course, Mon Cheri." Antione replied nervously, following his wife into the carriage.

Later on at the castle, Tails was unconscious in a bedroom while the Antione did a checkup. Amy paced back and forth outside the room while Sonic watched her, worried for her.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear…I really hope he's okay…" Amy said, before sobbing. The prince went over to comfort her.

"Hey hey..he'll be okay..trust me on this, the doct will help him." Sonic assured.

Suddenly Bunnie came out of the room along with Antione behind her.

"Well, what's the news?" Sonic asked.

"The youngin' was given some proper medicine, he should be feeling better soon!" Bunnie said cheerfully.

Amy's eyes widened. "You mean…he's gonna be okay?!" she asked.

"He will yes, but ze boy must get zum rest." Antione informed. "Zanks to my genius medicine, he should be healthy and strong!...like me." He bragged.

"Oh I can't thank you enough!" Amy cheered. "You really are a genius!"

"We'll make sure he gets plenty of rest here in the castle." Sonic said.

"Yes, now about ze bill, joost zend za rings to my hoose." Antione replied. "No hurry."

"Will do." Sonic said. The couple soon left which left the two hedgehogs alone.

"Uhh..Amy..I got a question?" Sonic asked. "I don't mean to offend you but…how are you and..well him brother and sister. I mean..you're a hedgehog and he's a fox.."

Amy giggled, she was used to that question by now. "Well his family adopted me when I was little..we became the best of friends. I believe that anyone could be family…blood or not, as long as you have a strong connection." She explained.

Sonic nodded, since his parents died, his servants have been there for him kind of like family. Vanilla was like his mother while Knuckles, Blaze, Cream, Rouge, Silver, and even Shadow acted like his siblings, while Cheese was the pet. He also considered Amy part of his "family", but he didn't see her in a sisterly way like he did with Blaze for example. The hedgehog wanted to see her in a romantic way, but that role was already taken by Sally; for now she was just his cute close friend and secret crush.

"So…your highness…would you like to go with me to the Food Festival at the hill?" Amy asked.

"Oh uhh..I'd like to but I can't..cau-" Sonic started.

"We could disguise you." Amy recommended. Sonic thought about it before giving her a smile.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Sonic replied, giving a thumbs up. "Tomorrow I have to joust with Shadow though, but after that?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Amy replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Amy."

The pink hedgehog left before Sonic headed to his room. Before he went to his room, he picked up a romantic book that was one of Amy's favorites. It was a romantic adventure book. He read the book on his bed, but he was unaware that the book had a chapter that was all about the couple's detailed sex. Sonic read the scene, slowly feeling hot under the cover. He had an image in his mind of him and Amy doing the things the couple was doing in the book.

"He removed her top…exposing her cool round perky breasts…" he read.

Sonic thought about sex more than ever. He loved women of all species, whether they were hedgehog, chipmunk, rabbit, duck, bat, or even human. It didn't matter to him, as long as she had a cute face and a good personality. While the prince was known and lusted over by girls, he never had sex but he has visited the whorehouse with his friends. He remembered it like it was yesterday…

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Night To Remember**

It was the day Sonic went to his first whorehouse. After the death of his parents, Sonic remained depressed and stayed cooped up in his castle. Shadow, Sonic's rival and Mobius's knight, arranged for a private time at the whorehouse for Sonic and the boys. Sonic was arranged to be married to Sally so this was like a bachelor party for them.

It was almost midnight, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver were surrounded by beautiful busty women in corsets. The guys were drinking and flirting with girls on their arms, all except Sonic who was sipping his cream soda sadly.

"I never wanna get married!" Knuckles exclaimed, sitting on a couch with girls surrounding him.

"You're so strong, Sir Knuckles!" a beautiful pink poodle praised, rubbing his chest.

"See, why would I get married? That means I'd have to give up all this!" Knuckles said, enjoying the attention the girls are giving.

Shadow smirked at the echidna. "That's what they all say." he replied, sipping his beer.

"I mean it!" Knuckles yelled. "by the way…if the priest is going to be at the wedding..you think that his daughter will be there too?" he asked.

"Hmph, you like her." Shadow teased.

"Shut up! I-I mean she's cute and she's nice…" Knuckles muttered, blushing redder than his fur.

"Heard the priest's daughters are always the freakiest." Shadow added.

"Enough about me. What about you and the bat?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow groaned, annoyed at the thought. "We only had history together, you fool" he replied.

"History?"

"Yes. **History**. "

The red echidna chuckled. "So, mind filling me in on your "history"?" he asked.

"Never in a million years." Shadow replied before turning to his gray hedgehog friend. "Silver, how's your end?" he asked.

"It's all good here! I'm about to get a lap dance." The gray hedgehog replied.

A white cat with blonde hair and green eyes smiled and approached Silver. "Well hello there.." she purred seductively. "I heard you're looking for a dance."

"Uhh..y-yeah, but hey..could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Whatever you like, sweetie." she replied.

"Well could you put your hair in a ponytail?" Silver asked. The cat nodded and pinned her hair up in a ponytail.

"Now you ready?" she asked.

"Wait, could you hold that candle while dancing?" Silver asked.

"You want me to dance while holding that candle?" the cat asked, as she picked up a candle with a flame.

Silver nodded. "and...you got any lavender paint?" he asked.

The cat placed her hands on her hips and bent over a bit to show her cleavage. "Alright, what's all this about?!" she pouted.

"Uhhh…well…I have a fantasy..but..I haven't confessed to a girl…kinda I like." Silver replied sheepishly.

Shadow saw a depressed Sonic in the corner. He sighed and approached the blue hedgehog. "Sonic..what the hell?" he asked. "I arranged this whole thing just for you. Marriage is the absolute worst thing for a man, so I'm trying to help you!"

Sonic looked at this rival. "Sorry, Shad…guess I'm still depressed." He admitted.

Shadow groaned and walked away to talk to someone. Suddenly a female burgundy hedgehog approached the prince. She was a beautiful voluptuous woman who wore a black corset and a matching dress, ruby red lipstick with a dark eye shadow, green eyes, and a fair colored muzzle.

She smiled at the prince. "Hello, your highness. My name is Scarlet. Mind following me to the private room?" she asked. Sonic shrugged and decided to follow the girl. As soon as they got in, Scarlet closed the door while Sonic sat down on the couch.

"So what will it be? A dance?" she asked.

Sonic nodded. "Nah..I'm really not in the mood…I don't know why Shadow dragged me here." He said.

"Awww, your friend just wants you to have a little fun." She teased, before getting serious. "Honestly..I wish I was at home with my family." She admitted, sitting next to the prince.

Sonic looked at her. "You…have a family?" he asked.

Scarlet nodded. "One son and a daughter, they're my whole world. Sadly the father abandoned us years ago and my parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant."

"I see… what a bastard…" Sonic muttered. He looked at Scarlet, who was about to tear up. "Hey, take this." Sonic said, while grabbing a bag of gold rings from his pocket.

"W-What is that?" she asked, wiping her tears.

"It's five hundred rings..for you and your kids…" Sonic admitted.

Scarlet smiled, she knelt down and immediately kissed his sneakers in gratitude.

"W-Wait hold on, I'll have none of that!" Sonic replied, feeling uncomfortable. "Listen, it's just a kind gesture..that's all." He said, helping her up.

Scarlet nearly teared up with joy. "Oh bless you, your highness…bless your heart." She cried.

Soon the blue hedgehog left the room and found his friends waiting for him. "Oh..hey guys." He greeted.

"So what'd ya do, Sonic?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"We…had a little "fun"." Sonic lied, he really didn't want Shadow to feel like he wasted his time and money.

Knuckles high-fived him. "Alright, nice! Tipped her good?"

"Of course." Sonic bragged, leaving the whorehouse with his group.

After the flashback, Sonic checked the clock which showed to be 3:00 am.

"Oh shit, I stayed up late!" Sonic exclaimed. "I have to wake up early to joust with Shadow…" he added before slipping under the covers. The blue hedgehog reflected on his flashback, it reminded him the meaning of kindness and compassion. He sighed and smiled in his slumber, preparing what was ready to come.

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Jolly and Eats**

When morning came, Amy Rose woke up to prepare for her day with the prince. She washed her face with water and brushed her quills with a brush she received from Rouge before putting her quills in a ponytail. Suddenly there was a hard knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" she chirped as she opened the door, revealing a red echidna holding a neat pile of clothes.

"Oh..good morning, Sir Knuckles." Amy greeted with a half-smile. The pink hedgehog knew Knuckles wasn't fond of her due to her being from the Slumps, however he was still one of her bosses.

"Hello. The prince wanted me to deliver these clothes to you." He said before handing her the clothes. "The prince had these delivered from the boutique."

"Oh…Sir Knuckles…I don't know what to say…" Amy whispered.

"Don't say anything, just meet the prince in the royal duel room in those clothes." He instructed. Knuckles started to leave but paused and looked at the girl. "By the way….Amy…you aren't as bad as I thought…" he complimented before leaving. Amy felt confused but smiled at his attempt.

Amy closed the door and dressed up in her new delivered clothes. She wore a red sleeveless dress with a long white sleeve shirt underneath and black flats. The clothes fit her frame perfectly to the touch. She admired her reflection in her small, old mirror and smiled.

"The prince has good tastes.." she thought. Amy left her room and headed to the Royal Duel room, which was where the prince trained with Shadow. One of the prince's defining characteristics was his athleticism; ever since he came less depressed he started to train more and do the things he enjoyed doing.

Amy arrived she opened the door, only to suddenly see the royal knight Shadow knocked over the ring and land in front of her.

Amy gasped as she saw the black hedgehog knocked out by Sonic's sword, who had a cocky smug on his face. "Told you I could beat you, Shadow. No sweat." The blue hedgehog bragged.

Shadow winced in pain but slowly got up, which relieved Amy. He had a smirk on his face. "I'm impressed, your highness..you actually have gotten a lot better." He complimented.

Sonic gave a thumbs up and then saw Amy in her new outfit that he got her. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful in it and desperately wanted to kiss her all over and tell her how beautiful she looked. It captured her curves nicely.

"Good morning, Amy!" Sonic called.

Amy smiled at him and waved. "Good morning, your highness! Impressive job on your duel!" she complimented.

Sonic hopped off the ring, feeling proud that she saw it. "Why thank you." He replied. "By the way..you look really nice." He complimented while blushing.

"Thank you for much for the outfit." She said, blushing as well.

"So.." Shadow interrupted. "You guys are going on your "date"?" he asked.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU KNOW I'M GETTING MARRIED TO SALLY!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow smirked. "Struck a nerve, I see. Well then, have fun." He added before leaving.

"Goodbye, Sir Shadow!" Amy called.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah…" Sonic muttered annoyed.

Amy turned around and faced Sonic, but a thought crept into her mind. "Oh yeah, I have to check on Tails!"

"He needs rest." Sonic replied. "Besides, I already assigned Vanilla to watch him." He added, giving her a wink.

"Oh..thank goodness.. I trust Madam Vanilla." Amy said. "Now..before we go..you need a disguise, your highness."

Sonic sighed. "Amy, if we're gonna go out as friends, you should at least call me Sonic instead of your highness and stuff like that." He commented.

"Oh, I see. Well we need a disguise, your hi- I mean Sonic." She repeated. Amy looked around the room and saw some brown hoods on the hanger. "What are those?" she asked.

Sonic saw the items she was staring at. "Oh…those are just hoods. I don't know why we still have those down here." He replied. This gave Amy an idea.

"I got it, why don't you wear one of those hoodies for the day." she suggested.

"For the whoooollle dayyyy?" he whined. Amy nodded.

"Just for one day, pretty please?" she asked.

"Fine…but do I have to take off my crown and cape?"

"Yes, Sonic."

"But Ammmmyyyyyy" he whined.

"I thought you didn't wanna be royalty." She recalled.

"Well yeah but…this crown and cape is pretty cool. Kinda comes with my dashing personality." Sonic bragged, which made Amy playfully role her eyes and smile.

"Sonic, take it off." She instructed.

Sonic sighed. "Fine.." he muttered before removing the crown and cape. Sonic grabbed a brown hoodie and got dressed before placing the hood on his head.

"Perfect!" Amy complimented. The two hedgehogs left and walked in unison. The festival wasn't far from the castle, in fact it was over the hill near the Kingdom of Mobius.

"So..Sonic, have you ever been to the Food festival?" she asked.

The blue hedgehog looked at her. "Well…to be honest, I've never been." He answered. "You see..my family didn't go, it was mostly for the peasants. Since you know…I'm a prince and I can afford any food I wanted." He added.

"Oh I see."

"But since you asked me, I couldn't refuse." Sonic said, giving her a wink which made Amy blush. She was pretty sure the prince was flirting with her at this point. The two arrived to the food festival which had food, games with prizes, music, and even more food. The food festival was known for having exotic foods that the people of Mobius didn't eat every day. There was also a fireworks display at the end of the festival.

Sonic walked with Amy looking around the area, there were a bunch of tents of people selling delicious foods from different parts of the world. The best part was that his disguise was so good, nobody could recognize him; he could be treated as an equal rather than royalty.

"You seem really into it." Amy commented. "So what would you like to do first?" she asked.

"Hmmm…I wanna play a game." He replied, pointing at the dunk game. The hedgehogs walked over to the game.

"Step right up, step right up! Can anyone dunk my brother into the bucket for a prize?!" yelled a tall mustached man in green.

"I'd like to dunk him." Sonic replied, paying the man three rings.

"Okay, so the object of the game is throw the ball at the target, which will knock my brother into the large bucket of ice water." the announcer explained, pointing at the man who was sitting on the ledge. The man getting dunked was a shorter mustached man dressed in red.

"It's-a-me!" the shorter man taunted.

Sonic nodded; he was handed a ball by the announcer.

"You can do it!" Amy cheered.

Sonic focused his attention on the target. He made a short mental plan before throwing the ball at full speed which hit the target, making the bell ring.

"MAMMA-MIA!" the short mustached man yelled, falling into the large bucket of ice water.

"Hey I won!" Sonic exclaimed, Amy hugged him shortly before releasing him.

"Congratulations! Now pick a prize, any prize you wish." The announcer said.

"Hmmm..why don't you pick, Amy?" Sonic suggested.

"A-Are you sure? You won after all." She said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied. Amy looked at the choices and picked up a stuffed bear with a red bow wrapped around its neck. Amy was handed the bear and the two hedgehogs left. Sonic and Amy decided to play some more games and win some prizes. Sonic was impressed of Amy's skills but he did help her on some of the games. After playing most of the games, Amy decided to give her prizes to little kids that attended the festival, which brought a smile to Sonic's face at how generous she was. Suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Damn..I'm hungry.." Sonic commented, putting a hand on his tummy.

Amy giggled. "Let's get some food then. What would you like?" she asked.

"Hmmm..surprise me." Sonic gave Amy some rings so she could purchase some food for the both of them. He trusted her judgement that she'd get some tasty foods.

"I'm back!" Amy called, holding a tray of food. The two hedgehogs sat at a wooden picnic table. Sonic looked at the different foods, some looked delicious but some looked…very strange.

"So, what are we having?" he asked.

"Well I have some barbeque chicken on a stick, some fried pork dumplings, some fruit soaked with sugar, and live mini octopuses. Oh and I got us lemonade." Amy replied. Sonic looked at the squirming little guys that were on the plate and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"and..you sure it's good?" he asked.

Amy nodded "Mhm, try one, Sonic." She said, the pink hedgehog grabbed a squirming mini octopus with chopsticks and held it up to his mouth. Sonic gulped nervously at the sight.

"Well…here we go.." he said barely above a whisper. Sonic ate the octopus in one bite, slowly chewing it tasting the flavors. His eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hmm…not bad…" he complimented which made Amy giggle.

"Not bad right?" she asked.

The hedgehogs continued to stay until later. Suddenly the fireworks were displayed in the beautiful night sky. Amy sat next to Sonic in the grass, smiling at each other.

"This was pretty fun.." Sonic said, staring at her dark jade eyes that he admired.

"Yeah.." Amy whispered, staring back at the prince. The two slowly leaned towards each other, but then suddenly paused.

"Wait…you're getting married." Amy reminded.

Sonic chuckled nervously. "Yeah..almost forgot huh.." he said. The fireworks ended and everyone started to go back to their homes.

"We should also head back as well." Amy said.

"Wait." Sonic interrupted. "I have a place that I wanted to show you." He said before grabbing her hand, running off further into the hills.

At the castle, the two tailed fox slowly woke up from his long nap. He suddenly felt more energized. He no longer felt that heavy tickle in his throat and his fur looked brighter.

"Wow..what a nap.." he commented before looking around the room. "Where am I?" he asked before hearing a knock on the door.

"W-Who is it?" Tails asked.

"It's me, the cook's daughter." Cream replied from behind the door.

"Oh..uhh come in." he said. The young rabbit girl and her chao opened the door holding a cup of warm tea. Tails blushed at the sight of the girl, she looked about his age…maybe slightly younger. He then shook his head to snap out of it.

"I see youre feeling better." Cream said. "My name is Cream and this is my chao friend Cheese." She introduced, giving a polite bow.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered,

"Oh uhh..hi..I'm Tails." He said nervously, before being handed the tea. He noticed at how sweet her voice sounded and how polite she was.

"Oh you're Amy's brother!" Cream recalled.

"You know Amy?" he asked. The rabbit nodded.

"Yes, she's the servant girl who works in the castle." She replied. "Which is where you are right now."

Tails' eyes widened. "You mean…I'm in the castle? As in…the royal castle?" the fox asked shocked. "I guess that's where they took me…"

Tails started to get out of bed before suddenly being interrupted by Vanilla, the royal cook.

"Now dear, you need to stay in bed.." she instructed. Tails looked up and saw the beautiful rabbit mother at the door, he immediately knew where Cream got her looks from. "I see you already met my daughter." She added.

Tails slowly crawled back in bed. "O-Oh yeah, she's really swell, Madam." he complimented, making Cream smile. Suddenly the rabbit girl noticed a brown piece of paper on the bed stand that had writing on it.

"I wonder what this is." Cream said, picking up the paper. The paper had a drawing of some large machine with some equations and notes written on it.

"Cream, dear! You shouldn't pick up things that are not yours without permission." Vanilla said.

Tails chuckled. "Nah, it's okay. She can look at it." He said. "It's my blueprints for a machine that I'm working on. It's going to be a flying machine!" Tails declared.

"A flying machine?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, a machine that'll fly you to your destination in no time. You see, I can already fly...but not really fast." Tails said. The fox demonstrated by using his twin tails as a propeller to fly which made Cream gasped.

"Oh goodness…you can fly as well?" she asked, demonstrating her ability to fly using her two big floppy ears.

"Hey, that's pretty cool!" Tails complimented.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cheered. The three laughed which made Vanilla smile, it was nice that Cream was making a new friend.

"I hope Amy and the prince are alright.." the rabbit mother thought, before leaving the room.

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A Little House on the Hill**

"Where are we going?" Amy asked, being pulled by Sonic.

"You'll see." He replied. Sonic decided to pick her bridal style to run faster to his location. The two arrived at a small cottage on a hill that was surrounded by beautiful dandelions. The cool wind blew away the seeds of the flowers making a beautiful scenery. Amy smiled at the wonderful view of nature that she never knew existed.

"It's so beautiful…" she whispered.

"It really is." Sonic replied, opening the door to the cottage.

"Where are we exactly?" she asked, walking inside. Sonic followed and closed the door.

"This was my Uncle Chuck's cottage." He replied, taking off his hood.

"You have an uncle?" she asked, sitting down on a wooden chair. "How come I've never seen him?"

"Yep, Uncle Charles T. Hedgehog, former prince of Mobius is my uncle. Sadly he's very busy being an inventor and all that, so he travels the world." Sonic said. "Since only one of the sons could rule Mobius, Chuck left and built a nice cottage right here. He said what's his is mine." He added, sitting across from her at the table.

"It's a really nice house…very cozy.." Amy complimented, looking around. Sonic lit a candle that was on the table.

"Thanks…honestly the castle is nice..but this is how I wanna live: open space, nice small house, cool wind…" He said. "And I thought I'd bring you here to stay the night with me." He said, as a blush crept on his face.

"In separate beds right?" Amy asked blushing deeply.

Sonic chuckled. "Y-Yeah, of course. But since there's one bed…I'm giving it to you." He said.

"A-Are you sure? You are the prince after all.." Amy reminded.

Sonic sighed. "Amy..Amy..Amy… remember, we headed out with each other as friends, not prince and servant. I'll sleep on the rug while you take the bed. No biggie, it's just for one night." He assured.

Amy nodded and smiled. "What a gentlemen…" she thought.

"Well, if you say so, Sonic. Thank you!" Amy cheered before yawning.

"Looks like someone's tired." Sonic joked.

"Yeah..I'm going to bed. You coming with?" she asked.

"I'll be there in a sec." he replied.

Amy nodded. "Have a good night, Sonic."

"You too, Ames." He said. Amy's eyes widened at the little nickname he gave her; she smiled before going to the bedroom.

Sonic decided to grab some extra wood to start a fire at the fireplace. He suddenly made a warm fire which made the heat spread throughout the house. The blue hedgehog stared at a portrait of his Uncle Chuck that was on the wall. Chuck was a light blue hedgehog with a gray bushy mustache and sky blue eyes. Sonic remembered his favorite and only uncle and started to recall his childhood when Chuck would always play with him when his parents were busy.

"Hope you can make it to the wedding, Chuck…cause honestly, I'm gonna need you.." Sonic prayed. The blue hedgehog gave a thumbs up before going to the bedroom quietly without waking up Amy. He grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and laid on the carpet. It wasn't his idea of a cozy slumber but it was just for the night; besides he wanted Amy to get some sleep more than he wanted himself to. Sonic slowly fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

When morning came, Sonic slowly woke up after sunrise. He yawned and stretched, but suddenly found himself on the bed…which made the prince's eyes widened. Amy was also not in bed.

"How did I get here…and where's Amy..?" he asked himself. Sonic then heard some humming and a pot boiling in the kitchen. He headed over and saw Amy cooking some breakfast for them.

"Morning.." he said, still feeling tired.

"Oh good morning, Sonic!" she greeted. "I thought I'd take the liberty to make us breakfast. Have a seat."

Sonic sat down at the wooden table and yawned. "Thanks…smells good…by the way how did I get in the bed?" he asked.

"Well when I woke up early, I decided to help you to the bed and let you rest for a while." She replied, preparing two bowls for her and Sonic.

"Oh…well thanks. That was nice of you." Sonic said. A bowl of porridge was served in front of him.

"I know it's not much, but I found some ingredients to make some porridge. I hope its okay." Amy said before sitting down with her bowl.

Sonic gave a warm smile. "It's perfect, thank you." He said before eating with her. "Mmmm, it's pretty good." He complimented.

"Thank you, I thought I'd add some sugar as well." Amy said.

"Just the way I like it." Sonic said. The two hedgehogs ate and had a small conversation. After breakfast, Amy cleaned the dishes.

"We should get going now, Amy." Sonic said. "I'm sure the others are worried."

Amy nodded before Sonic carried her bridal style, they headed back to the castle quicker than expected.

Meanwhile at Castle of Acorn, Advisor Ivo Robotnik or Eggman to most, was secretly plotting his scheme while helping King Maximillian with matters he needed to attend to.

The king held up two different colors of the same tuxedo, trying to decide which one to wear at his daughter's wedding.

"Ivo, which one should I wear? The red tux or the blue tux?" he asked.

"Easy, why might I suggest the red tux, sire?" Eggman suggested.

"Hmmm..I see…I'll pick the blue one." The king replied which made Eggman growl silently, until he calmed down.

"But sir, the red one is more your style." Eggman said. "Look how mighty and ravishing it looks." He complimented.

"Hmmm…I really like the blue one." The King said. "Now make sure this is pressed." He instructed.

"What?!" Eggman yelled. "b-but sir, with all do respect…I'm the royal advisor, not a servant."

"Advisor? Still a servant to me." The king said. "Now you're dismissed."

"Treating ME like trash huh?...Soon your people will be working for yours truly..." the egg shaped man thought.

Eggman growled silently before leaving the King's room; he headed up to his secret study where the Babylon Rogues already were.

"I see you're already here, and you have what I need?" Eggman asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Yep, show him, Wave." Jet instructed.

The purple swallow approached the desk and opened a small sack with revealed a black peach with a purple aura surrounded it. "Well here it is, The Black Peach." Wave introduced.

Eggman's eyes widened at the vile fruit in front of him, he hasn't seen one of those in many years. "Why…it's beautiful…" Eggman said above a whisper.

"Yep, I grew my father's last seed." Jet said.

"Oh Jet, your father would've been so proud of you!" Wave praised.

"One taste from dat peach and BAM! You're dead." Storm warned.

Eggman chuckled. "The key to the Eggman Empire is finally in my grasp!" he exclaimed before laughing. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-"suddenly there was a knock on the door which made Eggman stop laughing.

"Err..uhh who is it?" Eggman asked.

"It's me the king! Open up, Ivo." The king ordered. Eggman mumbled some words under his breath before opening the door, his attitude switched into a happy, dutiful one.

"Why hello, your highness!" Eggman greeted. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, first why are you always in that dark room? Second, I've decided to head to Castle Mobius with the family earlier to plan the wedding between Prince Sonic and my daughter." The king instructed. "I want you to send a message to the prince that we'll be on our way."

"Very well then. I'll also bring along my three new interns." Eggman replied, pointing to the bird thieves.

"Yes Yes, I don't care. Just remember to be packed by tomorrow morning. The wedding is coming up next week!" the king instructed before leaving the room.

Eggman nodded before walking to a circle that he drew on the ground. The man started to mumble a spell under his breath which made purple flames come from the ground.

"What's he doing?" Jet whispered, Wave shrugged in response.

"BOKKUN!" Eggman yelled. A small chuckling midnight purple impish creature wearing red boots was summoned from the circle. The Babylon Rogues stood there in shock at what their "client" presented.

"Bokkun, shut up with your laughing!" Eggman yelled. The creature stopped chuckling and smiled at his master.

"Advisor Eggman, it's good to see you again. We had a lot of laughs." Bokkun said.

"Enough of that, you idiot. I need you to deliver a message to Castle Mobius." Eggman ordered as he gave a scroll to Bokkun

"Very well! See ya later, master!" Bokkun called before chuckling. The imp flew out of the window to head to Mobius.

"Eggman..how did you do that?" Jet asked.

Eggman smirked at the hawk. "Oh…did I ever tell you guys that I dabble in wizardry?" he asked.

"Y-You're a wizard?" Storm asked.

"Yes, I wanted to be one after learning about my grandfather..he was Grand Master Wizard Gerald Robotnik. Ever since I was a young lad, I wanted to be a great wizard just like him so I studied to work hard in magic..." Eggman explained. "And I worked too hard to get to Top Advisor position…so I will NOT have any failure!" he exclaimed.

Wave nodded. "So now what do we do?"

"Keep the Black Peach hidden at all costs! If the king or anyone is to find out, we'll be arrested…" Eggman replied, looking out the window.

Sonic and Amy finally arrived at Castle Mobius, only to be greeted by the castle staff at the front room. There was Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, and Shadow all standing in the room.

"Welcome back, your highness and Amy!" they cheered, except for Shadow who was in his corner.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cheered

The hedgehogs smiled warmly. "Thank you, guys!" they said in unison.

Suddenly Vanilla appeared at the door. "Oh and Amy, we have someone who wanted to see you." Vanilla introduced. She moved out of the doorway which revealed Tails, Amy's two tailed brother. The sight of Tails all better and healthy made Amy's eyes widened and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Tails…." she whispered.

"Yep..it's me, Amy." Tails replied.

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Message from the King**

Amy ran up to the fox and squeezed him with all her might while crying into his shoulder. Tails felt uncomfortable at how tight she squeezed but slowly managed to hug back. He missed his sister and couldn't care about how tight the hug was.

"Oh Tails, it's so good to know you're better!" she cried.

"T-Thank you…Amy.." Tails replied, continued to be crushed. The pink hedgehog released him and they smiled at each other. Sonic and the servants felt happy for the two, even Shadow whose face may not show it but the feeling was still there. Prince Sonic loved to see Amy happy but he started to think to himself, now that Tails is better, will she be leaving the castle.

"Now, you may need to stay a for a little while to get fully recovered." Vanilla informed.

"PHEW!" Sonic sighed loudly, which caused everyone to stare at him.

"Is everything okay, your highness?" Blaze asked.

"Y-Yeah….I'm just..you know glad this little fox guy is better." Sonic replied, as a sweat drop slid down his head.

"I swear, this castle is gonna turn into a hospital..." Knuckles thought.

Suddenly Bokkun, Eggman's imp, flew into the castle window with his signature annoying laugh which got everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Rouge asked, pointing to the imp.

"Why hello there!" Bokkun greeted, landing on the ground.

Knuckles growled at the little guy. "Who are you, peasant?!" he demanded.

"Wow, way to welcome a guest." Bokkun commented. "My name is Bokkun, and I'm here to deliver a message from Advisor Eggman." He added, giving Knuckles a scroll.

Sonic cringed at that name, he truly never liked Eggman. "What does it say, Knuckles?"

"I don't know, your highness. This handwriting is strange." Knuckles replied.

"Oh give me that, Knucklehead." Rouge said, snatching the scroll. "Ah..it says that the Royal Acorn Family will be arriving tomorrow morning." she said after reading.

"But why is he-" Sonic asked, before releasing the massager was already gone. "damn…"

"I guess he wants to help plan the wedding?" Silver asked.

"Maybe…" Knuckles replied.

Sonic sighed. "This is going to be stressful…"

"Don't worry, your highness, we'll all be ready for the king! Won't we, Sir Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Er..uhh..yeah sure." The red echidna replied. "I don't want any slacking off! We must have this castle looking perfect!" Knuckles ordered. "For the King?"

"For the King!" Everyone but Sonic, Tails, and Shadow cheered.

Shadow smirked and closed his eyes. "Good luck.." he muttered

Next day arrived and King Maximillian was preparing the family for the road trip in his carriage. While Eggman was also preparing along with the Babylon Rogues, or his "three interns".

"Hurry up and be careful with my bags!" Eggman ordered.

The three birds carried a bunch of Eggman's suitcases, both Jet and Wave struggled while powerhouse Storm carried them with ease.

"Ugh, you got cannonballs in this bag or what?" Jet complained. "This is ridiculous!"

"But Jet, it'll all be worth it!" Wave said, struggling with the hawk.

"I don't know why you're mad, boss. This is pretty easy." Storm said.

"SHUT UP!" Jet yelled before finally placing the bags down at the royal carriage.

The king walked out the castle with daughter Sally and wife Alicia behind them.

"But daddy, this is all so sudden. Shouldn't we leave next week like we originally planned?" Sally protested. "There's no rush."

"Now now, I wanna be a huge part in planning my little girl's wedding." Maximillian replied. Sally turned around to her mother.

"Mother, is there any way of talking to him?"

Queen Alicia smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Now Now, dear…your father just wants to help plan. Nothing wrong with being early, in fact it's better than being late." The mother chipmunk replied. Sally sighed at the fact that neither parents were on her side.

"Is Nicole coming with us?" Sally asked.

"She will be coming on the wedding day." Maximillian replied, as the family stepped into the carriage.

The Babylon Rogues finished putting the bags in the lower compartment of the carriage.

"Phew…glad that's done." Jet sighed. "Now let's get into the carriage."

"I'm afraid you three will have to walk behind us." Eggman informed as he got into the carriage with the royal family. "The carriage can't fit anyone else, especially with the likes of you." He added, referring to Storm.

"Hey!" Storm yelled.

"What?!" Jet yelled.

"Jeeet, think of the prize." Wave whispered to Jet.

Jet sighed. "You know sometimes I really fucking hate when you do that, Wave.." he muttered.

"Oh yeah? Well without me nobody ever gets anything done!" Wave snapped.

"Fine, FINE. We'll walk for crying out loud!" Jet shouted. The horse drawn carriage started to move, slowly heading to Castle Mobius, where the wedding with be held.

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Brotherly Love**

"COME ON, HURRY UP! THEY'LL BE HERE ANY SECOND!" Knuckles yelled throughout the castle. The servants scurried around the castle making sure the castle was perfect and their roles were perfect. Amy finally finished dusting the royal artifacts which was the last thing on her list.

"Poor Sir Knuckles.." she whispered. "The King of Acorn must be really important..."

"There's nothing for anyone to worry about." Vanilla said approaching the hedgehog as Cream and Cheese were behind her. "Me and the Queen of Acorn are good friends, trust me...they're very nice people." she assured.

Amy nodded. "By the way...is Tails still in the bed?" she asked.

"Yep, your brother is still recovering in his room!" Cream replied. "He says he's really feeling better but he has a small headache."

The pink hedgehog gave a warm smile. "I see..I'll have to visit him when I get a chance."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, THEY'RE HERE! WHERE'S PRINCE SONIC?!" Knuckles called.

"I'm here.." Sonic groaned as he walked into the entrance hall followed by Rouge. "I don't see why Rouge here had to give me another quill-cut. Sally doesn't care how long they are."

The white bat crossed her arms. "Yeah well I do, you're seeing your bride's parents, for chaos sake! At least you need to look somewhat presentable."

"Awww I think long quills look quite dashing." Amy assured.

Sonic smirked at the maiden. "See? She gets it!" Sonic bragged which made Rouge roll her eyes. "Anyways, where's Shadow? Haven't seen him all morning."

"He had somewhere to be." Rouge replied. "Didn't tell me where he was going, as usual." she added.

"Enough! Where's Silver and Blaze?!" Knuckles demanded.

The grey hedgehog and the purple cat ran into the room in unison. "H-Here we are." Silver said, as he was huffing and puffing.

"Where were you?!" Knuckles asked.

The two blushed deeply, looking away from each other. "We were...just making last preparations on the castle." Blaze lied.

Knuckles noticed a lipstick kiss mark on Silver's cheek. "First Rouge and Shadow..now you and Blaze? Disgusting." he thought.

"Yeah sure, just wipe that lipstick mark on your cheek, Silver." Knuckles replied, Silver blushed deeper and started to wipe the lipstick mark off. "PLACES PLACES! Silver, let them in!"

The servants stood in line, while Silver nodded and opened the large doors for the Acorn Royal Family that was waiting outside. There was King Maximilian, Queen Alicia, Princess Sally, also attending was their Advisor Eggman and his "three interns", the Babylon Rogues.

"Your majesty, it's great to see y-" Knuckles started to say but was pushed by Eggman.

"I, ADVISOR EGGMAN, WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE GREAT ROYAL FAMILY OF ACORN!" Eggman announced, which made Sally facepalm in embarrassment for him. "Oh and these are my three interns." he added, pointing to the three bird thieves.

Sonic sighed but then tried to smile since Sally was there; he approached them with a welcoming attitude. "Welcome to the castle, King of Acorn." he greeted, shaking Maximilian's hand.

"Ah Sonic, you can always just call me father." the king corrected. Sonic nodded and approached Queen Alicia.

"Your highness, how are you?" Sonic asked before giving a gentle kiss on her hand.

Alicia blushed and smiled. "Why Sonic, you've grown so much since the last time I've seen you. Why Sally, you're right he is pretty handsome."

Sonic blushed while Sally sighed. "Mother…"

"Heh Heh...hey Sal." Sonic greeted as he hugged his future bride. Seeing them hug caused Amy to silently grunt her teeth and clench her fists, in which Cream and Cheese noticed.

"Poor Amy.." Cream whispered to Cheese. "She seems furious…"

"Chao chao chao…" Cheese replied.

"Would you like me to take your jacket, your highness?" Silver asked Alicia.

"Why certainly, thank you." Alicia replied as the grey hedgehog did so. The chipmunk mother noticed Vanilla and waved. "Vanilla, it's been so long!" she called.

"Why your highness, it's good to see you again!" Vanilla greeted.

"Oh dear, please call me Alicia." the queen corrected as she hugged the royal cook.

"Ah yes, now that we're all caught up, why don't we discuss the wedding?" the king asked.

"Oh yes, I've also made lunch. Today is Beef stew." Vanila said. "Let's head to the dining room."

"Very good, the carriage was cold! I need to warm up my buns." Eggman said before the group went into the dining room.

Jet glared at the prince from behind, it was his first time actually seeing the prince in person. He looked like he was about his height and age.

"That's the prince?" Jet whispered to Wave, as he pointed to Sonic.

"Yep, Prince Sonic, son of King Jules and Queen Aleena." Wave replied with a whisper.

"Hmph, he doesn't look all that tough. Bet I could be a better prince than he could." Jet bragged, feeling jealousy towards the prince.

"And he's the bastard of the King who killed my father…when he gets poisoned...I can finally get my revenge..." the green hawk thought as his glare intensifies.

Lunch was served and the servants left the prince, Knuckles, the Acorn Royal Family, Eggman and his interns in the dining room to eat and conversate about the wedding. Amy placed her ear on the door to listen to the conversation.

"I was thinking of having the wedding outside. So everyone can see the beautiful full moon as these two get married." the king suggested.

"Oh sounds wonderful!" Alicia cheered. "What do you think Sally and Sonic?"

"Sounds..nice, mother." Sally replied, not really having any choice. Sonic however, was still in a daydream.

"Sonic, dear?" Alicia called, Knuckles nudged him which made Sonic snap out of his daydream.

"Uhh yes?" he asked.

"Are you alright, dear?" the chipmunk mother asked.

"Oh uhh...yeah! I was just dreaming about how... amazing the wedding will be for me and Sally." Sonic lied as he held Sally's hands. The princess smiled which made Alicia gush in awe, knowing how her little girl will soon be a bride.

Amy sighed in what she heard, but she felt she needed to accept the reality. He was royalty, she was a servant and royals don't marry servants. The pink hedgehog decided to visit the room where Tails was staying at, to take her mind off this wedding.

She knocked on the door. "Tails? It's me, may I come in?" she asked.

"Oh, sure Amy!" Tails replied. The pink maiden opened the door and saw her two tailed brother in bed getting some rest. "Hi Amy." he greeted.

"Hello Tails…" she replied sadly which made Tails worried.

"Everything okay?" he asked, patting a spot on the bed.

Amy sat down and sighed, nearly almost crying. "It's just…I guess I need to accept the fact that I can't marry the prince…" Tails sat up and hugged his sister, comforting her. His heart broke seeing Amy cry.

"Shhh...you don't need him, Amy…" Tails whispered. "I mean look at you..you're beautiful inside and out! You're smart, kind, and fun to be around, any man would be crazy not to be with you." he added.

Amy wiped her tears and smiled. "Really..?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you don't see that." Tails replied giving a warm smile. "Besides, the marriage is arranged right? I'm sure if the prince had the free will to marry anyone, it'd be you."

"Oh Tails…" Amy whispered.

The fox was glad that she was feeling happier. "So...you still wanna stay for the royal wedding?" he asked.

"I still do, Sonic..er the prince is my friend after all." she replied. "I should get going to clear the dining room. Get well, brother!" she added before leaving. While walking to the dining room, the pink servant was being spied on by none other than the egg-shaped advisor from a corner.

"Those long pink quills and jade green eyes….No...it can't be….that's the girl that the prince was dancing with at the ball..quite a clever disguise..but nothing will fool me.." Eggman thought as a creepy grin grew large on his face.

Moments later Sonic was running around the castle while Sally was busy. "AMY? AMY?" he called, after with no luck, Sonic decided to stop at the room Tails was in. He hoped that her brother may have a clue. The blue hedgehog knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Tails asked.

"It's me, the prince!" Sonic replied which made Tails eyes widened.

"Oh! Uhh..come in, your highness!"

Sonic walked into the room. "Hey, have you seen Amy?" he asked.

"She said she was heading to the dining room to clean up." Tails recalled. "Why?" he asked.

"No, they're just getting settled to their rooms." Sonic replied. "I just wanted your sister to recommend a book for me."

Tails nodded and looked at the prince. "So….if you don't mind me asking..what do you think of my sister?" he asked trying to make conversation, which made Sonic froze. The blue hedgehog's thoughts about Amy started to come together slowly.

"Your highness..?" Tails asked.

"She's wonderful.." he said under his breath.

"What?"

"I said she's wonderful!" Sonic snapped, he calmed down immediately. "Sorry...it's just that the wedding is coming up and...I don't know…." he sighed.

"You like my sister, don't you?" Tails asked in sympathy.

"So what if I did?" Sonic asked. "I mean...she's very beautiful… and kind..she helped me straighten my life out. But yet, I do love Sally too...but...not in a romantic way..."

"How do you love Sally?" Tails asked.

"As a good friend from childhood…" Sonic replied.

"And what about my sister? How do you love her?"

"Amy?..Honestly….I could see myself with her forever...I mean I know we haven't known each other for too long but I can see it.." Sonic replied truthfully.

"So why go through with the marriage?" Tails asked.

"Cause...if me and Sally marry then both kingdoms will be collided and Mobius will finally be out of financial trouble.."

Tails nodded. "Well...if there's one thing I learned from being an inventor, it's that there's one than one solution."

"There is?" the hedgehog asked.

"Sure is, but it's up to you to figure it out." Tails replied.

"You won't help me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know any solutions."

Sonic groaned. "Fine…anyways..thanks for the talk I guess...you and Amy are really good people, ...Tails." he added, giving Tails a wink and a thumbs up. The fox smiled and returned the thumbsup before Sonic left the room, giving Tails the privacy to get some sleep.

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Coolest Friends**

When the sun rose the next day, Prince Sonic T. Hedgehog decided to take a morning walk around the castle. The stress of the wedding coming soon was getting to him. It was nothing but planning for him; he couldn't wait for everything to be over.

The blue hedgehog walked to the royal garden, only to find his fiance Princess Sally sitting on a bench enjoying the beautiful new grown flowers.

"Sal?" he called, getting the chipmunk's attention.

"Oh hi, Sonic." she greeted with a warm smile. Sonic sat down next to her. "I really like these flowers, it's been so long since the garden had beautiful flowers."

"Yeah, Cream grew the whole thing….So….wedding plans..stressful right?" he said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh yes, definitely. It's like it'll never end." Sally replied. "But you know, I do think this wedding will turn out pretty exciting."

"Yeah...hey Sal? Isn't it crazy how we were friends when we were little..now we're gonna be husband and wife?..." Sonic asked.

Sally nodded. "It seems that time has went by so fast...I remember we played tag all the time when our parents would be in meetings."

"Hey, I remember that!" Sonic recalled.

Sally smirked at the hedgehog. "Oh yeah?" she said before tapping his shoulder. "You're it!" Sally called before running away.

Sonic quickly stood up. "Hey! No fair!" he replied with a chuckle before running after Sally.

Sally stuck out her tongue out playfully. "Who said I have to be fair ALL the time?" she teased. Sonic smirked, accepting the challenge to tag her. The two laughed as Sonic almost tagged her, suddenly the two bumped into Eggman's round belly landing on their butts.

"Ow.." Sally and Sonic said in unison as they rubbed their butts.

"Looks like the kids are already energize. Come on you two, the king and queen have more plans for the wedding." Eggman informed before leaving.

Sonic groaned while he and Sally stood back up. "Guess it was fun while it lasted.." Sally said.

"Yeah, but it still fun! Brought back a lot of memories. " Sonic cheered. Sally looked into his eyes while Sonic returned the attention, the two leaned in closer but instead of kissing they gave each other high fives before going to the meeting.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman went to his room to discuss further plans with the Babylon Rogues. The wedding was slowly approaching and the Black Peach needed to be turned into a wine to poison the prince and princess on their big day.

"Why does Wave get her own room?" Storm complained. "While we have to share with Eggman!"

"Because Wave's a girl, besides if you would stop farting, this stay would've been more enjoyable!" Jet replied.

"Hey, I couldn't help it! I had beans last night!" Storm yelled.

"Pipe down!" Eggman shouted, getting annoyed. "Besides...that girl is the one who can make the wine."

Suddenly the doors opened which revealed the purple swallow holding a bottle of black wine. "Well here it is." Wave introduced.

"The black peach wine…" Eggman whispered under his breath while Wave sealed the bottle with a cork.

"My pleasure." Wave bragged. "With this, the newlywed couple will be poisoned after one sip."

"And I will be inheriting both kingdoms…" Eggman added. "And I want you guys to poison them personally…"

"What?" Storm yelled.

"Wait, we have to do the rest of the dirty work? That wasn't part of the deal!" Wave complained.

"Shut up!" Jet ordered, which made his teammates' eyes widened.

"Jet…"Wave said in concerned.

The hawk faced away from his teammates and turned his attention to the wall. "King Jules...took my father...someone very important to me...so now I'm going to take something important from him..his one and only son!" he declared.

"You really want to do this, boss?" Storm asked.

"I've never been more sure in my life!" Jet replied. "So there's gonna be no room for failure, we're going to that wedding!"

"Egg-celent…use that revenge..for that will help me get further to my goal.." Eggman thought to himself.

"Now…before that, we need to get rid of the king and queen for good…" Eggman informed as he grabbed a suitcase opening it, which revealed a large golden framed mirror that popped out.

"And you're gonna do that with a mirror?" Wave deadpanned.

"It's not just any mirror! It's a magic mirror that I got from my grandfather! It'll trap anyone who stares at it long enough so don't stare at it!" Eggman instructed. "So here's what you three are gonna do…"

After days of planning, the wedding day finally arrived. The decorations were set up at the newly grown garden, courtesy of Cream. The chairs, the red carpet, and everything was all ready for the full moon wedding that was happening tonight. The word was giving out first thing in the morning by the kingdom's crier.

"THE ROYAL WEDDING IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, YOU'RE ALL INVITED! HURRY HURRY! COME BEFORE THE FULL MOON!" yelled Sticks, a young brown and orange badger. This girl was given the position to be the crier due to her speed of getting the news through and her loud and booming voice. She ran all over both the towns of Elmore and The Slumps to deliver the message.

"ROYAL WEDDING AT THE CASTLE, EVERYONE'S INVITED, BE THERE BY THE FULL MOON!" she yelled, running pass three guys lifting barrels of apples.

"Wonder what this broad is yelling about…" said Vector.

"She was yelling something about the royal wedding." Espio replied. "And that we're all invited."

"Woohoo! Party!" Charmy cheered.

"I see...but not just any party...it's the royal wedding..so that means we gotta dress like we're important." Vector explained.

"Aww, but Vector I don't wanna wear a tux!" Charmy complained.

"Well you have to because we're going to the wedding!" Vector shouted. "By the way, Espio you got a spare tux?" he asked.

Espio's eyes widened. "Vector, you know you can't fit into my tux." the chameleon replied.

"Well gee, Espio, you know we can't all look as perfect as you." Vector said sarcastically, which made Espio facepalm at his stupidity.

At the castle, Knuckles was continuing to freak out despite the wedding almost being set up. Rouge sighed and approached the echidna calmy. "What's the matter with you, Knucklehead?"

"I want this wedding to go perfectly, Rouge. What if it doesn't?!" he asked. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"The food is being prepared, the decorations are set, the music is ready, the prince and princess are both safe...what more do you want?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles sighed and sat down on a stool. "Just for everything to be perfect."

"Well all you do is yap with your loud mouth. Why don't you go something productive?" Rouge asked.

"You watch your tongue!" Knuckles ordered. Suddenly the knight ,Sr. Shadow, came through the doorway holding a huge hunk of red meat.

"Shadow! Where were you? It's been days!" Rouge demanded.

"What are you, my mother?" Shadow deadpanned.

"I might as well be since you act like a child!" Rouge defended.

"Knock it off, you two!" yelled a stressed Knuckles.

"So much thanks for slaying a dragon." Shadow said sarcastically which made the bat's eyes widened.

"There's dragons?" Rouge asked, surprised.

"Of course, that's why I slayed one that was coming over to the kingdom. By the way..we might have dragon meat at the wedding." Shadow warned as he walked away.

The doors suddenly opened again which revealed the Babylon Rogues, Storm was holding a large mirror while Jet and Wave were in front of him leading the way.

"Excuse me, have you two seen King Maximilian and Queen Alicia?" Wave asked politely.

Knuckles glared at the birds. "You three look suspicious…" he said.

"What'd you say?!" Stormed yelled, getting angrier slowly approaching the echidna.

Rouge quickly flew in front of the two powerhouses. "Now now, you two..calm down, it's the wedding day remember?" Rouge informed which calmed the guys down. "Now..last I saw them, they were eating lunch, but I think they went back to their room." Rouge answered.

"Finally, a good answer!" Jet said as the Babylon Rogues walked away.

"I still think they look suspicious.." Knuckles commented.

"And I think you need a glass of wine." Rouge deadpanned.

Moments later, the bird thieves finally arrived to the guest room where Sally's parents were staying at. Wave knocked on the door.

"Remember...don't stare into the mirror." Wave whispered.

"Why?" Storm asked which made Jet and wave facepalm.

"Because you don't want to fall into the trap!" Jet and Wave whispered.

"Oh..sorry." Storm apologized.

"Who is it?" the King asked from the other side of the door.

"It's us, Eggman's interns, your highness." Wave replied.

The king opened the door. "Ah, what seems to be the trouble?"

"We have a new mirror for you guys." Jet replied as the birds walked into the nice room.

"What's wrong with the mirror we have right now?" Alicia asked, while she brushed her long auburn hair.

"This mirror is even better, it will capture more of your beauty and essence. Don't you want to look nice for the wedding?" Wave asked as Storm put the mirror down in front of them.

"Go ahead..stare into it." Jet suggested.

The king and queen nodded and approached the new golden framed mirror. "Why I must say...it does give me more definition.." the king commented, admiring his reflection.

"Oh I can see that, dear!" Alicia agreed. The Babylon Rogues slowly snuck out of the room chuckling towards themselves. Suddenly the mirror glowed a red aura which scared the king and queen.

"Max, what's happening to the mirror?" Alicia asked as she and her husband slowly started to get sucked into the mirror.

"I don't know, dear!" Max replied, holding onto his wife and the bed. "SOMEONE HELP!" he yelled before the couple got sucked into the mirror, making their faces appear in the mirror's glass. The birds came back into the room.

"We got em', boss!" Storm cheered. "We got them with Eggman's weird mirror!"

"Yeah, I know, now cover the mirror up with a blanket and take it to the dungeon…" Jet instructed.

As Storm carried the covered up mirror, Wave and Jet went back to Eggman's room to report.

"The duty's been done, Eggman." Jet said.

"You locked those two up in my magic mirror? Perfect…" Eggman replied. "And the wedding is going to be starting in a few hours, everything is going perfectly!"

"Indeed, now all we have to do is wait." Wave said.

"OHOHOHOHO! This is all too delicious...I think I'm going to grab a boiled egg from the kitchen to celebrate." Eggman cheered before leaving. As he was heading to the staircase, he suddenly saw Princess Sally who was searching for something..or rather someone. Eggman decided to approach the chipmunk.

"Why Princess? Is everything alright?" Eggman asked.

"No..I can't find my parents, have you seen them?" Sally asked.

"Ah...well that's what I was going to tell you about.." Eggman replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your father and mother...left the castle...they had a meeting to attend and won't be back for a while.." Eggman lied.

 **To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Wedding Blues**

"They're..not going to be there?" Sally asked, as tears almost formed in her baby blue eyes.

"I'm afraid not, princess." Eggman replied. "So they asked me to escort you down the aisle."

Peaking out of the corner was Amy Rose, who felt sympathy for the chipmunk despite her marrying her crush. The hedgehog approached her, placing an arm on Sally's shoulder.

"Princess…? Why don't I take you to your room?" Amy suggested, leading the chipmunk away from Eggman.

"It's just...they're always so busy…" Sally whispered. "That's why I was always sent here to play with Sonic as a child…"

"There there, princess...we'll still have a beautiful wedding…" Amy assured.

Sally wiped her tears. "You're right...thank you." she said before entering her guest room. "By the way, aren't you Amy Rose?" Sally asked.

Amy smiled, proud of her recognition. "Yep, that's me." she confirmed.

"Ah, Sonic has told me so much about you." Sally commented as she sat on her bed. "He says you're different…"

Amy blushed at that remark. "Oh.."

"In a good way." Sally added with a smile. "You like to read and such. I also do some reading."

"Really?" Amy asked with a squee.

Sally nodded. "But they're mostly battle tactics stuff...just incase evil threatens my kingdom...but I suppose I enjoy some romance once in awhile." Sally added which made the two girls giggle.

Suddenly they heard a door knock from the other side. "Princess, I'm ready to give you your makeover." Rouge informed.

"Oh yes, come in." Sally replied.

The white bat walked in holding a few items. "Alright princess, now if you'll sit on that stool in front of the mirror, I'll give you a makeover you'll never forget." she said confidently. Sally did what she was told, then Rouge curled and prepped her hair before doing her makeup. Amy watched the two while they had a chat about the future; although Amy could hear some uncertain in Sally's words about going through with the wedding.

"By the way, Amy. I have some clothes in my room if you wanna borrow anything to wear for the wedding." Rouge suggested.

"Oh, why thank you, Rouge!" Amy replied, the hedgehog left and headed over to Rouge's bedroom. The room was nicely neat and had a lot of scented candles. Amy found Rouge's closet and started to search for a dress. Most of Rouge's dressed was quite low-cut and very form fitting which was too much for Amy's style. Finally Amy found a simple modest long blue dress, black hats and a matching blue headband. After getting dressed, Amy left and started to head back to her room, but stopped when she heard some voices. She decided to spy on the two origins of the voices

"Do you have the Black Peach wine?" Jet asked.

"You don't have to keep asking, it's right here." Wave replied. "Soon Prince Sonic and Princess Sally will drink it….then they'll be dead."

Amy's eyes widened, hearing the birds' evil plan. She remembered what Tikal warned about the Black Peach. "I got to warn Sonic…" Amy said.

"Where do you think, YOU'RE going?" a booming an intimidating voice asked from behind. Amy turned around and saw Storm right behind her, and he looked quite menacing.

"I-I was just leaving…" Amy replied backing away. Storm grabbed the girl and put her in the potato sack. Amy squirmed but no one could hear her; Storm ran downstairs to the dungeon. He released Amy from the potato sack into a prison cell and slammed the door which locked it.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"You heard the plans and now you gotta be locked up." Storm replied, holding the key. "I'll show the boss that I'm not a big dumb loser!" he declared before opening his mouth to swallow the key in one big gulp. The albatross laughed before leaving Amy alone in the dungeon.

"They're going to poison the prince and princess…I need to get out of here..but how…" Amy thought. Fortunately Amy's blue Flicky friend spied on Storm taking Amy to the dungeon. The bird fly off, searching around the castle to try to alert someone, before it was too late.

As the guests were filling the seats. Sonic sighed, waiting patiently for the wedding to start. He was looking around for Amy in the audience but then was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

Sonic turned around. "What is it, Kn-...Uncle Chuck?" Sonic eye's widened as he saw his bushy mustached uncle.

"Hey nephew." Chuck greeted, giving Sonic a hug.

"You...you made it." Sonic said surprised.

"I wouldn't miss my one and only nephew's wedding for the world, your father would've been so proud of you, boy!" Chuck praised which made Sonic smile with pride.

Silver walked up to the altar, only for his eyes to widen at seeing the former prince of Mobius, Sonic's uncle Chuck. "Y-Your majesty!" Silver greeted as he bowed.

Chuck chuckled at the gesture. "Get up, boy. It's just me, Uncle Chuck. I quit the royalty life." he informed. Silver got up feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Where is the priest?! Is he not here yet?!" Knuckles called out.

"Uhh, sir? The priest is here." Silver whispered to Knuckles.

Suddenly an older, darker red echidna walked into the room along with his beautiful daughter Tikal. The crowd looked as their kingdom's priest walked down the aisle.

"Step aside, priest coming through!" Pachacamac yelled. "I'm getting too old for this.." he muttured.

"Oh there he is...along with his...pretty daughter…" Knuckles whispered as he blushed watching the beautiful Tikal walk down the aisle with a smile. When the priest arrived at the alter, Knuckles snapped out of his daydream.

"Good to see you, Priest Pachacamac...and Madam Tikal…" Knuckles greeted.

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Sir Knuckles." Tikal replied in a cheery manner.

"Yes Yes. Now, is everything ready?" the priest asked impatiently.

"Not yet, we still have more guests coming in." Silver replied.

"By the way...have any of you seen a girl named Amy? She said she works here." Tikal asked.

"You know the servant girl?" Knuckles asked. "Well...I haven't seen her, but if she doesn't arrive soon, we're starting this wedding..with or without her.

Meanwhile at the entrance room, Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese were all greeting the guests as they walked in with smiles and Vanilla's warm blueberry scones.

"Hope you enjoy!" Vanilla and Cream said in unison at a family.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cheered.

Tails approached the three while he ate another one of Vanilla's delicious scones. "Mmmm.. Madame, these scones are amazing" Tails praised.

"Have as many as you like, dear." Vanilla suggested. Tails took his sixth scone from the basket.

"Mmmm thanks!" Tails replied before heading to the wedding ceremony.

"I think that's all, dear. We should probably get to the ceremony." Vanilla suggested.

"Yes, mother." Cream replied.

"WAIT! DON'T CLOSE THE DOORS YET!" a voice called. The rabbits and chao turned their attention behind them and saw Vector, Espio and Charmy rushing to the entrance. The three finally arrived and stopped in front of Vanilla.

"Did we miss it?" Vector asked huffing and puffing.

"Nope, you're just in time. Have a scone." Vanilla suggested.

"Oh boy! Food!" Charmy cheered. The three each ate a scone.

"Very tasty." Espio commented.

"Mmmm, how's yours, Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Amazing….the best...prepared by such a beautiful woman might I add." Vector flirted, which made Vanilla blush but then giggle.

"Uh oh, looks like he's in love." Charmy whispered to Espio. Espio shook his head.

"Why thank you." Vanilla replied.

"Your husband must be so lucky." Vector said.

Vanilla shook her head. "No husband...he passed away when my daughter was young.." the mother replied sadly.

"Oh..I'm sorry to hear, madam." Vector replied as he secretly cheered in his mind.

"It's quite alright. Would you and your boys like to sit with me and my daughter?" Vanilla asked.

"S-Sure!" Vector replied. They soon headed inside the wedding ceremony while Vector and Vanilla got to know each other more.

Meanwhile outside the garden, Eggman, Jet, and Wave waited for the princess to be ready to walk down the aisle.

"Is the wine, ready?" Eggman asked.

"Yep! It's at the table where the newlyweds will be at." Jet replied.

"BOSS! BOSS!" Storm called as he ran towards them.

"What is it now, Storm?" Jet asked.

"Guess what? I locked someone in the dungeon." Storm replied.

"What? Why?" Jet asked.

"Because she was spying on you and Wave, boss. I couldn't let her tell the prince so I took her and locked her up in the dungeon!" Storm bragged.

"Who did you lock?" Jet asked.

"That pink hedgehog." Storm replied.

"Hmm...that's the smartest thing you've ever did, Storm…" Wave praised.

"Yeah, I agree...so where's the key?" Jet asked.

"In here!" Storm replied, pointing to his belly.

"I guess..that's one way…" Jet replied with disgust.

Eggman growled impatiently. "That princess better get here! What's taking so long?" he asked.

Suddenly the princess arrived along with Rouge the bat and Nicole the lynx, her maid of honor. Sally was dressed gorgeously, courtesy of Rouge. She wore a long puffy wedding dress that defined the waist perfectly, her auburn hair was pinned with some strains falling on the sides of her face, her makeup was done, and she wore a silver tiara with a veil.

"Ah there you are, princess." Eggman said. "And may I say, you look splendid!" he complimented.

"Thank you.." Sally said sadly. Eggman held out his elbow which Sally took.

While Sonic was waiting at the alter, Shadow came to stand next to the blue hedgehog along with Rouge.

"Shad, have you seen Amy?" Sonic whispered.

"I haven't." Shadow bluntly replied.

Sonic sighed. "Knuckles, can we hold off the wedding?"

"I'm afraid not, your highness. We need to get moving, the priest and the crowd are growing restless." Knuckles replied.

"Let's get this over with.." Sonic said defeated.

"START THE MUSIC!" Knuckles ordered.

Blaze nodded, preparing to play her flute. "And a one...and a two…" The band started to play some opening music while the flower girl, bridesmaids and their dates walked side by side down the aisle. Everyone was in awe at how peaceful and beautiful the ceremony went by so far.

"Isn't Blaze great? I could listen to her playing that flute for hours…" Silver whispered lovingly.

After the first portion, it was time for the bride to walk along with Eggman down the aisle. The music changed to "Here Comes The Bride" and the audience stood up in respect. Sally walked down the aisle with Eggman while everyone stared at bride's dress and marveled on how beautiful it was, which made Rouge quite proud.

Sally kept a small smile in which Sonic returned, he thought Sally looked gorgeous but all he could think about was Amy instead…

The bride arrived at the stairs of the altar, waiting for further instructions. "And who gives the bride away?" Pachacamac asked.

"I do, courtesy of King Maximilian of Acorn!" Eggman replied.

Sonic took Sally's hand and helped her up the short stairway; they soon held each other's hands, staring into each other's eyes.

"And now-" Pachacamac started, but was interrupted when Amy's blue Flicky flew over the wedding tweeting loudly, which made the audience gasped.

"What now…" Knuckles groaned.

The frightened Flicky flew to Cheese the Chao, who was sitting of Cream's lap. He tweeted loudly at the chao, trying to get his help.

"Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese nodded, following the Flicky.

"Cheese!" Cream called, getting up to run after the chao.

"Cream!" Vanilla called.

"I'll follow them." Blaze replied, jumping off from the stage to run after the rabbit.

"Wait for me!" Silver called following the cat.

"This should be interesting." Rouge said, flying after the group.

"WAIT! BLAZE! SILVER! ROUGE! COME BACK!" Knuckles cried out.

"Don't know about you..but I'm following them." Shadow added, running after them.

"I'll follow them as well!" Tails said as he flew after them.

"Fine…" Knuckles groaned annoyed and decided to follow the group, leaving Sonic, Sally, Eggman, and the rest of the audience in confusion.

"What...what just happened?" Sonic asked.

 **To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Exposed**

The Flicky led Cheese and the others down into the dungeon as soon as possible. As they ran down the stairs, the room got darker and colder. The dungeon was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"Why are we running down the scary dungeon, Cheese?" Cream asked.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese replied, Cream nodded and decided to trust her friend.

"Do we even have anyone in the dungeon?" Silver whispered.

"Not that I know." Blaze replied.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Amy called.

"Is that…?" Shadow started.

"That's Amy!" Knuckles replied. The group finally arrived downstairs at the prison cells, Blaze used her pyrokinesis and used her finger like a candle to light up the dungeon so the group could have light to help see.

"Amy?!" Rouge called.

"Amy are you there?!" Cream asked.

"I'm right here guys! Behind you!" Amy replied, the group turned around and saw the pink hedgehog locked behind bars.

"Amy!" Cream cheered as they group ran to her.

"We don't have much time!" Amy warned. "Sir Eggman's interns...they're planning to poison the prince and princess!"

"What? How do you know?" Knuckles asked.

"I overheard the two small ones talking about it...they're going to poison them at the reception...but suddenly the large one kidnapped me and took me to the dungeon because I overheard them." Amy explained.

"Poison them? With what?" Blaze asked.

"They put Black Peach...in the wine…" Amy replied which made everyone but Shadow gasp.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Shadow asked. "If we waste anymore time it'll be too late."

"Right, Amy do you know where the key is?" Rouge asked.

"The large bird….swallowed it.." Amy replied. Rouge cringed in disgust at the thought.

"Okay, then I'll have to free you myself!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Step back.." he warned.

Everyone backed away and Knuckles approached the cell, with one powerful punch the door broke down freeing Amy.

"Thank you..Sir Knuckles." Amy said with a warm smile.

"No problem, now let's go!" Knuckles ordered. The group nodded before running back upstairs to the wedding ceremony, all except Shadow who saw a large blanket that was covering something in the cell.

Meanwhile at the garden, the wedding was on hold and the crowd was confused on what was going on. Eggman however felt rather impatient.

"Why don't we continue the wedding?!" Eggman suggested.

"But-" Sonic started.

"I can't take it anymore! We're continuing this wedding!" the Priest exclaimed.

"Sonic...let's just continue.." Sally whispered sadly. Sonic sighed in defeat and looked at Sally again.

"Do you..Princess Sally of Acorn..take Prince Sonic T. Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do…" Sally replied.

"And do you...Prince Sonic T. Hedgehog take Princess Sally of Acorn as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-"

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Knuckles yelled as the group returned.

"Now what?!" Eggman growled.

Amy ran up to the alter. "Your majesty, I-" she started.

"Amy, you interrupted our wedding!" Sonic yelled.

"Please listen….those three birds.." Amy started as she pointed to the Babylon Rogues. "Are trying to poison you with the Black Peach juice!" she added which made the crowd gasped.

"What?!" Sonic replied. "Impossible, the Black Peach is forbidden here!"

"They even locked me in the dungeon when I overheard their plan, I was going to warn you but I was kidnapped." Amy explained. "They put it in the wine that you and Sally were going to drink at the reception."

"So that's where you were..." Sonic thought. "But is the wine really poison?" he asked.

"We'll have to see...pour a glass then bring it to me." Tikal said. Amy went to the reception room and came back with both the bottle and a glass of purple wine. Tikal took a sniff of the drink to avoid drinking.

"Yes...that scent is familiar…" Tikal said. The orange echidna observed the texture and scent of the wine. "Amy is right..there's Black Peach juice in here!"

"How do you know this, daughter?!" the priest asked.

"Because, father...mother experimented with this years ago.. Before it was forbidden.." Tikal replied which made the priest's eyes widened.

"So that's how she…got sick.." the priest whispered sadly.

"Looks like they didn't just lock Madam Amy and poison the wine." Shadow said, the crowd turned around and saw the black hedgehog holding an item that had the blanket covering it.

"Shadow?" said Sonic.

Shadow closed his eyes and covered the item, which revealed the magic mirror that had the parents of Sally Acorn's faces.

"That's the king and queen!" Vanilla exclaimed.

"Mother...father…" Sally whispered, Shadow walked up to the altar and stood next to Sonic.

"These three….are trying to overthrow you." he explained.

"I see….you three are banished...never return to this kingdom or the kingdom of Acorn!" Sonic ordered. The Babylon Rogues' eyes widened in fear.

"W-What?! But Mobius is our home!" Jet protested.

"I don't want any filth in this kingdom….it's either that...or I'll kill you three personally." Sonic darkly said which frightened the birds.

Jet smirked. "Hmph...that's all?"

Sonic's eyes changed to a reddish color and a dark aura surrounded the blue hedgehog as he clenched his fists, the rogues felt intimidated against the prince.

"Leave now….AND NEVER RETURN!" Sonic yelled, the birds slowly backed away leaving the castle.

"What do we do, boss?" Storm asked.

"What else, dummy?! We leave…" Jet replied in anger.

"Anything else?" the priest asked sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Sonic replied as he faced Sally. "Sally….I'm sorry…"

"What's wrong, Sonic?" She asked.

"I...I can't marry you.." he admitted which made the crowd gasped even louder.

"Sonic..."

"I'm sorry, Sal...I don't...love you..I mean I do! But...only as a friend...that friend that I used to play with when we were kids…" Sonic replied. Sally sighed but then smiled sadly.

"I understand, Sonic…." Sally replied. "Truth be told...I've felt the same way..I mean...arranged marriage is crazy."

"Tell me about it." Sonic joked until he turned to his serious tone. "But...I have other news…"

"Go on…" Knuckles said.

"I'm in love with someone else….and that someone else being my servant!" Sonic declared, pointing to Amy which surprised her but almost everyone else.

The crowd all felt confused, they turned to each other and whispered, not believing their ears.

"That's right! This is the girl I love!" Sonic declared as he grabbed Amy's hand and twirled her around, catching her in a dip. "And guess what? I don't wanna be the king neither!" he said which made the crowd gasped their loudest.

"Sonic…" Amy whispered before Sonic released her.

"And I've felt that way for a long time…so I'm giving up my throne and riches...to someone who deserves it. The one who is brave, smart, kind, responsible…." Sonic said as he faced Sally. "And she's the woman I'm giving it to...if she'll take it, that is"

Sally's smile widened and her eyes sparkled with glee. "Yes...I'll take it."

"You will, Princess?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes..I want to help move here and help Mobius get back to its feet...I'll open new jobs...create new battle strategies to protect the kingdom...I will do everything to help both Acorn and Mobius..if you all trust me." Sally promised which made the kingdom cheer in happiness. Knuckles was deeply shocked at the turn of events but smiled at the prince, respecting his decision.

Sonic turned to Sally. "But Sal...I have one request…"

"What is it, Sonic?" She asked.

"I want to stay in the castle...for one more week." he replied.

Sally smirked. "I think I can allow that."

The blue hedgehog gave her a thumbs up. "Now we still have the food, now why don't we go celebrate!" he exclaimed which made the crowd cheer loudly, before heading to the party room. Sonic and Amy merely smiled at each other. The prince offered his hand to his servant; Amy took it and the two hedgehogs headed to the party.

Meanwhile Eggman was hidden during the prince's confrontation with the bird thieves. He banged his fist on the wall. "DAMN!" he yelled. "So close….that pink girl destroyed my plans..I worked hard for this! I worked hard for EVERYTHING!"

Suddenly Bokkun flew behind Eggman. "What's wrong, master?" he asked.

"My plan was ruined, you idiot!" Eggman yelled. "Those bird brains were completely useless and the Black Peach wine is gone!"

Bokkun laughed which annoyed Eggman even more. "What are you laughing about?!" he asked.

Bokkun showed Eggman a small glass bottle with purple juice in it. "What's this?!" the obese man asked.

"It's the rest of the black peach juice." Bokkun replied.

"But...how?" Eggman asked as he snatched it away.

"I stole extra from the bird girl." the imp replied.

"Excellent...I may have a second chance.." Eggman whispered, smirking.

"To poison the prince?" Bokkun asked.

"No...I have another plan in mind…"

 **To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Something Special**

The prince didn't want Vanilla's well prepared food to go to waste, so he decided to have the reception despite nobody getting married. There was dancing, socializing, and eating all around. Sonic and Amy decided to sit out during the dance and the two hedgehogs had a long conversation while the party was going on while Tikal finally found magic to finally free Sally's parents from the magic mirror. Sally told them the news about her being the new queen of both Mobius and Acorn. While Alicia was immediately accepting, Maximilian was skeptical but soon accepted it knowing how smart, loyal, and independent his daughter was.

After the party, the room was empty and the servants helped cleaned up the garden and the party room where the wedding and reception were held at. Sonic allowed Tails and Amy to stay as guests in his home for the last week, in which they both accepted happily. Little did they know, that Sonic wanted to make their last stay even special, specifically Amy's. He decided to take his servants to the dining room to help come up with any ideas.

"So what should I do, Shadow? ...I mean..I wanna make this last week special!" Sonic said.

"How the hell should I know?" the black hedgehog replied as he stood in his corner.

"Ignore him." Rouge added, annoyed. "We'll think of something."

"Why not a dance, Your highness?" Cream asked, after some thinking. "Just you and Madam Amy."

"Hmmm...not a bad idea…" Blaze replied.

"But I'm not a dancer!" Sonic protested.

"But you danced with Madam Amy perfectly at the ball, why is this different?" Rouge asked.

"That woman was Amy?!" everyone but Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge asked.

"I should've known…" Knuckles muttured. "And you knew about this, Rouge?"

"Duh, I was the one who helped her get ready for that ball." the bat replied.

"HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THE SERVANT TO DANCE WITH THE PRINCE?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Quiet!" Sonic ordered. "If it weren't for Rouge, I wouldn't have gotten to know her." he explained. Knuckles sighed and bowed his head in shame while Rouge smirked with pride.

"So, you're up for the dance?" Silver asked.

"Yeah..I'm up for it." Sonic replied. "And I want you to help set up for this...and..as for the last week..Amy and Tails will be treated as guests. So they're not allowed to lift a single finger."

"Wait your highness….you said you were giving up the royal life...what will become of us? And where will you live?" Blaze asked.

Sonic gave a warm smile at his friends. "Well..you're still going to work for the castle, but under Sal's rule. As for me...I'm going to live in Uncle Chuck's cottage in the hills."

The lavender cat nodded in understanding. "I see."

Sonic grabbed a small blue box from his pocket which made everyone's eyes widened. "Also….I have another present for Amy.."

The next morning, Amy woke up and got herself ready for the day. The pink hedgehog couldn't stop thinking about Prince Sonic and what he said about his love for her. Proclaiming it in front of the kingdom and introducing her not as Amelia Rosetta but as Amy Rose, the servant girl from The Slumps.

However, both hedgehogs have not attempted to make a move on each other nor has Amy ever told the prince that she loved him back. She regretted it but at the same time, she wasn't sure of her feelings completely.

The pink hedgehog grabbed a broom to sweep the floor as part of her job.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" a voice called which made Amy drop the broom immediately.

"AH!" Amy screamed. The red echidna ran to her and snatched the broom from her hand.

"Sir Knuckles-"

"You, are not to do any chores." Knuckles ordered. "And that's an order!"

"B-But why?" Amy asked.

Knuckles sighed. "The prince wants you and your brother to be treated as guests….so that means no more chores. You are to enjoy yourself in this castle and then return home when the week is over." he explained.

"He does?" Amy asked.

"Indeed." Knuckles replied. "So go to the dining room for breakfast."

Amy nodded then went upstairs to the dining room where she saw Tails already sitting at the table.

"Amy! Good morning!" Tails greeted.

"Morning, dear brother." she replied as she sat on the chair next to him. Soon Vanilla came in with a cart, followed by Cream and Cheese.

"Good morning, Sir and Madam." Vanilla cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning, you guys." Amy and Tails said in unison.

"My mother made hotcakes with eggs and bacon." Cream said as she helped her mother serve the two.

Amy looked at the delicious plate of hot food. "Mmm, it smells and looks wonderful!" Amy replied. "By the way...is the prince going to join us?"

"I'm afraid not, he has some important matters to attend to so he'll be eating in his room." Vanilla replied.

"Oh..I see.."

"He never told me anything else, but I'm sure it's just last minute prince stuff." Vanilla explained. "But other than that, you're our guests so enjoy yourselves. Now come along, Cream."

"Yes, ma'am." Cream replied.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered, following the rabbits out the dining room. While the fox and hedgehog started eating, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze walked in.

"Good morning, you three!" Amy greeted.

"Hello, Madam." Silver replied.

"Listen, if you need anything, just let us know." Blaze said.

"Yeah, anything." Knuckles added. "As order from the prince."

The two continued eating while being watched. Amy felt rather awkward having them watching her eat but Tails didn't care in the slightest. He just enjoyed his delicious warm food.

"So Tails, you got any plans..?" Amy asked, trying to make conversation.

After swallowing some orange juice, Tails spoke up. "Well, I'd like to work on my flying machine project..just wish I had some wood though."

"YOU HERE THAT, SILVER? HE NEEDS WOOD!" Knuckles yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?" Silver replied.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT TO GET WOOD FOR THE FOX!"

Suddenly the two were punched by an annoyed Blaze. "Stop yelling…Silver, just go chop down some trees." she ordered as the two rubbed their heads in pain.

"Ow.." Silver winced. The gray hedgehog left immediately, leaving Tails and Amy to their quiet meal. As Amy ate, all her mind could think about was the dashing blue prince…

Meanwhile Sonic was in his room, looking at paintings of him and his parents when they were still alive. It was the blue hedgehog's last week of being in royalty and he was going to sacrifice it all for his dream life. No ruling over subjects but just be treated and living like a normal citizen of Mobius.

"I can't believe that this is gonna be the end.." Sonic thought as he stared out the window, looking at his kingdom.

Suddenly a there was a doorknock from outside his room. "Your highness, it's me, Vanilla the cook. May I come in?" she asked.

"Oh uh, one second." he replied. Sonic opened the door for Vanilla as she rolled in the food cart, containing his breakfast.

"Good morning, your highness." she introduced. "Today for breakfast will be hotcakes and bacon."

The blue hedgehog sat on his bed. "Sounds great." he replied with a smile. "By the way..how's the "surprise"?

"Why everything is going according to plan, my prince." she replied as she served Sonic his plate of breakfast. "She doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good, then we can keep moving forward." Sonic said. Vanilla bowed then started to leave but was interrupted by Sonic.

"Wait..Madam?" Sonic called.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm not going to be around with Amy for the week until the surprise dance….so..do me a favor and make sure she has stuff to do and is protected by the servants."

"It will be my honor, your highness." she replied, and with that, the rabbit mother left Sonic alone to eat his breakfast.

 **To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Women's Advice and Bright Plans**

Whiles Tails worked on his flying machine and Amy was in the library reading books, Sonic spent his time planning the surprise for Amy. However the hedgehog needed advice, he barely knew much about women in general but he wants nothing more than to impress the pink hedgehog at the end of the week.

The blue hedgehog walked out to the royal garden to get some fresh air alone, although he saw Rouge and Blaze in the garden sipping tea while having a conversation.

"You know, Shadow used to go out of his way to travel to sacred parts just to find diamonds for me." Rouge bragged.

Blaze sipped her tea. "Still wish you could tell me what "history" you had with him." the purple cat said.

"Hmmm...I'll never tell." Rouge replied with a wink.

"Guess I'll have to ask Shadow."

Rouge giggled slightly before sipping her tea. "If I won't tell, what makes you think he will."

"True…so..Rouge..do you think I'd be a good mother?" Blaze asked.

"Why of course, you're calm, collected, wise, and pretty nice..why do you ask?"

"Because Silver's been courting me these past few weeks...and we have talked about children of our own..ya know?"

"Hey girls!" Sonic called as he approached them which got their attention.

"I knew we shouldn't have taken a break." Blaze whispered.

"Just keep calm.." Rouge whispered back.

"Why hello, your highness!" Rouge greeted nervously.

"Are you two taking a break?" Sonic asked.

"And what if we are?" Rouge asked.

"...Fair enough." he replied. "So..I need you girls' help."

"Anything, your highness." Blaze assured.

"Well...I guess I'm just nervous about the dance..I know I come off as a confident guy-"

"But what? You've danced for her before and proclaimed your love in front of the kingdom!" Rouge reminded. "It takes guts…"

"Yeah..yeah you're right.." Sonic replied with a smile. "I just don't wanna mess up.."

"Just be a gentlemen, your highness..talk to her..dance with her..take your time to be romantic...maybe even taking her to the balcony at the end. " Blaze suggested which Sonic nodded to.

"How frisky of you to say that, dear." Rouge teased.

"Not to do that!" Blaze defended. "I mean to propose to her…"

"Oh and buy her a bunch of diamonds." Rouge joked, turning to the prince.

"He's impressing Amy not you!" Blaze snapped.

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend, dear." Rouge protested playfully.

Sonic backed away nervously. "Y-Yeah..thank girls, I'll take that advice. Thanks!" he replied before running off.

"Did the prince just said..thanks?" Blaze asked.

Rouge shrugged. "I wasn't paying any attention, dear."

Sonic was heading back to his room but stopped when he heard two young voices coming from a guest room. The hedgehog was curious and placed his ear on the door to listen to the conversation.

"I wonder what's going on with the prince.." Amy said.

"You heard what the cook said, Amy. He's attending royal matters, besides it's his last week here." Tails assured.

"You're right..I just wish we could spend some time together.." Amy replied sadly before Tails placed his hand on her shoulder. Hearing this made the prince feel slightly guilty but he continued to listen.

"Hey..don't worry, Amy..besides, tonight I'll be doing a test run on my new machine!" Tails cheered.

"That wooden flying machine that you've been working on for ages?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Yep, it's called a plane." Tails replied. "And someday, I'm gonna fly all around the world with this!"

"Do you need any help tonight, brother?" Amy asked.

"Nah, you get your sleep. I'll show you when the machine is fully functioning." he replied.

"Plane huh…" Sonic thought. The blue hedgehog felt curious of what the fox had in mind and wanted to talk to him, but he decided to wait for tonight.

Later on, the two tailed inventor was in his wooden plane taking a test run. He flew across the night, clear sky while the prince watched from is balcony. Sonic was in awe at how free, fast and high the airplane was. It reminded him of how what he wanted to be after the week was over. The prince smiled warmly and decided to write a note that would be addressed to Princess Sally, who would be the future queen of the kingdom…

..and Sonic was going to make sure this kingdom's future is bright… for him..for his parents…

For Amy...

 **To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Prince and the Servant**

The end of the week finally arrived and it was the last day of Prince Sonic T. Hedgehog. While Amy was asleep, Tails went into the dining room to eat breakfast, which consisted of french toast and fruit courtesy of Vanilla.

"Your mother's french toast is amazing, Madam Cream." Tails complimneted.

"Why thank you, Sir Tails." Cream replied with a warm smile.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered.

Suddenly the doors opened which revealed Prince Sonic. The blue hedgehog approached the two tailed fox with a friendly smile.

"Your highness..?" Tails asked.

"Hello...Amy's brother, right?"

"Yes, my prince."

Sonic sat across from him and looked at the fox.

"Would you like something to eat, your highness?" Cream asked.

"No thank you." Sonic replied. "I'm here to ask Sir Tails here my blessing.."

The fox's eyes widened. "M-My blessing..?"

"Well yeah...I'd like to….marry your sister…" Sonic admitted as a blush crept on his face.

"I-I don't know…" Tails stuttered. "I mean..she's pretty sad that she hasn't gotten to spend time with her…"

"Because I have been planning a dance for her." Sonic replied.

"A dance?"

"Yeah..I wanna propose to her." Sonic answered. "Listen...I promise to protect and care for Amy like she's the most precious thing in the world..no the universe…."

Tails nodded. "Your highness….what is your dream..?" he asked.

"My dream..?"

"Yeah...Amy once told you you can tell a lot about a person from their dream...so I wanna make sure.."

Sonic took a deep sigh before answering. "Well..honestly my dream is to be free..to give up this prince gig..to live freely in a small cottage out in the open fields..to run and jump freely...to have freedom within my life….but nothing would mean anything to me without Amy by my side." the blue hedgehog replied. "Which is why I want to make Amy Rose...Mrs. Sonic T. Hedgehog."

Cream dabbed her tear with a handkerchief in awe at what she just heard while Tails gave a smile and thumbs up.

"Well I'm sold..just promise me that if you guys have children, they'll visit me." Tails responded.

"You got it!" Sonic proclaimed. "But I need your help if you don't mind..to set up this dance."

Later on, Amy decided to stop reading the books in the library before going to her room. There was no sign of the prince wanting to spend time with her so she decided to give up and take a small nap before dinner.

When the pink hedgehog arrived at her room, she saw Rouge the bat sitting on her bed with box of items next to her.

"M-Madam Rouge?" Amy

"Hello, Madam Pinkie." Rouge greeted, escorting Amy to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "And with all that stuff."

"I'm here to get you ready." Rouge replied before brushing Amy's long quills.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Amy asked before her quills were getting pinned up and sprayed with hairspray.

"For the important moment in every girl's life!" Rouge replied she stripped Amy from her outfit and into a new dress. The white bat squeezed the strings to pull the corset together which made Amy yelled in pain for a second.

"Too tight?" Rouge asked.

"No no..it's fine..I guess." Amy replied.

Rouge smiled and carefully did Amy's makeup before putting a hairpiece in her quills and finally added some ivory shoes with some heel to them.

"Rouge, tell me what's going on?" Amy asked as Rouge held up a mirror for Amy to see her reflection.

The pink hedgehog was wearing a pink long gown with a white rose hairpiece in her hair. She also wore a subtle yellow eye shadow with pink blush and a rosy pink lip color. Her quills were left to be worn long and free and unpinned instead, but it had a little bit of curl in it. Amy was stunned by her appearance but was confused on why Rouge dressed her up like an elegant Princess.

"Do you like it?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge it's beautiful but-" Amy started.

"Good, that's all I needed to hear!" Rouge replied before grabbing Amy's hand and running upstairs to the ball room.

"R-Rouge!" Amy called as she was being dragged. Rouge stopped at the ballroom doors and checked Amy out to make sure she looked perfect for what the night was going to prepare. "Can you please tell me what this is about?!"

Rouge smirked. "You'll see, dear." she replied. Suddenly Silver approached the two girls while wearing a black tuxedo with a charming and poised smile.

"Sir Silver...Can you please tell me what's going on?" Amy asked.

Silver grabbed the knob to the door. "Your highness...your dinner awaits.." he presented as he opened the door to reveal a large, clean and organized ballroom.

Amy's eyes widened as she gushed in awe. The place was definitely much more cleaner with it's shining pearl white floor and gold walls. The place shimmered so brightly before her eyes, while the prince waited for her while wearing a blue vest over with gold trimming a white dress shirt with a white kerchief, black dress pants, and black boots. He no longer wore his crown on top of his head.

"Your highness…" Amy whispered as the prince slowly approached her.

"Call me Sonic..my lady.." he whispered as he kissed her hand which got a blush from Amy.

Sonic escorted Amy to the dinner table and pushed in her chair for her before sitting down in his chair.

"Sonic...what's going on?" she asked. Suddenly Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese walked in while pushing a cart.

"For your entree..I have prepared a chicken, mushroom soup." Vanilla said she served the prince and Amy two bowls of soup.

"Yes, please enjoy." Cream said before bowing down.

"I want to make you feel like a princess for the day, Amy." Sonic replied before sipping his ice water. "So shall we continue?"

Amy gave a smiled before sipping her water. The two hedgehogs started to eat their soup while staring at each other. Amy's heart felt like mush while Sonic felt like his heart was skipping a beat. After sharing a meal, Blaze and her band started to play some soft music, which signaled that it was time to dance.

Sonic walked over to Amy and held out a hand. "Would you like to dance, M'lady?" he asked.

The pink hedgehog smiled. "It will be my honor.." she replied before the prince escorted her to the ballroom. Sonic placed his hand around Amy's waist while the other held her hand. Amy held his hand with the other was on his shoulder. As Sonic took the lead, the two looked into each other's eyes recalling all the wonderful times they've had...even the first time they've danced with each other when Amy used a fake identity. The dance was slow and calm which made both hedgehogs melt looking into each other's eyes.

On the sidelines, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Silver, Tails Knuckles, Rouge, and even Shadow was watching the two dance. Vanilla felt like she was going to tear up in happiness while Shadow couldn't even deny that this was a sweet, touching moment, although his facial expression never showed it.

After dancing, Sonic escorted Amy out to the balcony to look at the night sky. The stars gleamed and the moon was full which made the sight even more illuminating. Sonic placed her arm around Amy's waist as the two enjoyed the night.

"Isn't it beautiful, Sonic?.." Amy asked.

"Yeah..it is..but it can't compare to the beauty next to me.." Sonic replied which made Amy blush deeper. "By the way, Amy…" Sonic started as he faced her.

"What is it, Sonic..?" she asked before Sonic slowly started to kneel down. The pink hedgehog gasped quietly, knowing what was going on, the pieces started to come together for her.

"Amy...you made me the happiness hedgehog...honestly..my dreams...giving up this kingdom... mean nothing if you aren't with me by my side..I started off in the dark..but now I found the light thanks to you.." Sonic admitted.

"Sonic...are you.." Amy started.

"Amy.." Sonic whispered as took out a blue box and opening it, revealing a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes...Yes...YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Amy cheered before jumping in Sonic's arms. The blue hedgehog struggled to catch her but he hugged her tightly and spun her around. Sonic felt his life coming to an end and opening a new chapter, ready to be Amy's husband and possibly the father of his children.

Sonic finally placed her down, before the two slowly leaned into each other to kiss, they were interrupted by Sonic's servants coming onto the balcony.

"Did you do it, your highness?!" Knuckled asked.

"Yes, Knuckles…" Sonic deadpanned.

"Congratulations, you two!" Cream cheered.

Shadow smirked. "Nice work, Sonic." he complimented

"Yes, why don't you two have some wine?" Vanilla suggested, while holding the bottle. The rabbit mother poured Amy a glass of wine first and handed it to her.

The pink hedgehog slowly took a sip and swallowed it. "Mmm...tastes kinda sweet…" she replied. Suddenly Amy's legs started to feel numb and weak. The feeling quickly traveled up her body before Amy fainted in front of everyone.

"AMY!" Sonic called while everyone else gasped.

"W-What happened?" Cream asked, nearly about to cry.

Sonic picked her up and held her in his arms, stunned at what happened.

"Should we call a doctor?!" Silver panicked.

"You poisoned Amy!" Knuckles yelled at Vanilla which frightened her, which made Cream slowly upset.

"Knuckles!" Blaze yelled.

"I-I would never!" Vanilla protested.

"SIR KNUCKLES! MY MOTHER WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! SHE IS A KIND AND GENTLE SOUL!" Cream yelled which frightened Knuckles.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese agreed.

Knuckles bowed his head in shame. "You're right...I'm sorry, Madam Vanilla…" he apologized.

"It's quite alright, dear." she replied.

"No, it's not...ever since I was hired..I wanted to protect everyone in this castle..everyone...not just the prince...that's why I get so paranoid and the need to be ready for anything...but now this happens…" Knuckles admitted.

The group went to Sonic's room before Sonic placed Amy's motionless body on the bed. Sonic tried his hardest to fight the tears that were trying to form in his eyes.

Shadow placed a hand on Amy's chest to sense her heartbeat. "She still has a heartbeat but it's not at a normal rate...if it keeps us like this..she won't survive." Shadow informed.

"But who would do such a thing?! Why, when I get my hands on the person-" Blaze started as her hands turned into fire.

"E-Easy, Blaze!" Silver assured. "We'll find out who did it…"

"I can already assure you that you found him." a voice said from the doorway. The group turned around and saw someone unexpected...that person being the one and only..Advisor Eggman of Acorn..

 **To be continued..**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Revival**

"Eggman.." Sonic muttered.

"Nice to see you again, your highness." the obese man replied. Eggman started to come into the room only for Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow to stand in front of the prince.

"Don't come any closer!" Silver threatened.

"Did you do this?!" Knuckles asked.

Eggman gave his signature creepy smirk. "Of course...who else would do such a heinous act?" he asked. "That pink rat interfered with my plans to get rid of you and the princess! So now I poisoned her with the forbidden Black Peach!"

"Why would you do this?!" Tails asked. "To my own sister…"

"Because I'm evil, lad." Eggman proudly stated.

"Grab him…" Sonic whispered. Knuckles and Shadow grabbed Eggman by both arms while the mustached man was not even fazed. He just stood there laughing while being grabbed by the echidna and hedgehog.

"The Black Peach...it still exist?!" Sonic asked.

"Apparently." Rouge replied.

"That bastard….you poisoned Amy out of petty…" Sonic whispered darkly.

"And there's nothing you can do….once midnight hits..she'll be dead!" Eggman proclaimed which made Sonic glare angry daggers.

"What can we do?" Cream asked with tears in her eyes as Vanilla placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There there, Cream…" the mother said in a comforting tone.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" a voice called.

Suddenly Tikal ran into the room holding a red book. The orange echidna stopped in front of the group.

"Tikal!" Knuckles called. "What are you doing here?"

"I have finally found an antidote for those who have been poisoned by the Black Peach." Tikal said which made everyone but Shadow gasp.

"WHAT?!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Well what is it?!" Sonic asked.

Tikal opened her book and showed Knuckles. "It says here that those who receive a kiss from the one they love most will negate the curse of the Black Peach."

"She's right." Knuckles added as he read through the pages. "But where did you get this?"

"I finally found it in my father's attic. It belonged to my grandmother." Tikal replied as she looked at Amy's lifeless body. "And I see Amy has already been affected...this is what I feared."

"So all Amy has to do is receive a kiss from the one she loves most?" Blaze asked.

"But Pinkie loves everyone." Rouge added.

"Everyone has a favorite whether they can admitted or not." Tails said.

Knuckles faced the prince. "Well in that case….Amy's brother will have to kiss her."

"What?!" Sonic and Tails said in unison.

"I have to kiss my sister?!" Tails asked.

"I mean why not? You're her family." Knuckles replied.

"Shut up, Knucklehead." Rouge said. "If anyone the prince should kiss Amy."

"You think so, Madam Rouge?" Cream asked in which Rouge nodded.

"Well we don't have much time, we only have one minute." Blaze warned.

"Why didn't you warn us?!" Knuckles asked.

"Just kiss her!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic approached Amy's body. He pushed her quills from her face and stared into the face of his love and future wife. Sonic sighed and mentally prayed in his head to revive his girl with one single kiss. She helped him through his crisis and now it was his turn to return the favor.

The blue hedgehog leaned into Amy's space as he closed his eyes….planting a long kiss on her rosy lips as the clock strikes twelve…

 **To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Future is Bright**

Sonic was sitting on his wooden chair in his small cottage while holding a small female purple hedgehog on his lap. The two were reading a book while there was a beautiful sunset outside.

"And that's the story of the three piggies." Sonic said before closing the book.

"That was a great story, daddy!" the girl hedgehog cheered. The girl's name was Rosy, who was a small purple hedgehog with spiky quills and her father's emerald green eyes. Just like her mother, she had a fondness for reading.

"Can we read another?" Rosy asked while her father looked outside.

"Sorry, sweetie but it's almost time for bed. You gotta wake up for your play date with Pyro." Sonic replied as he stood up to place his daughter down.

"Awww...please daddy!" she begged, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Sonic sighed and gave a small smile. "Fine, but after you take a bath and brush your teeth-" he replied before his daughter gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks daddy!" she cheered before running to the bathtub. Suddenly the door opened and a bunch of small blue male hedgehogs ran into the house while holding sacks full of apples, followed by their mother Amy, who was now the wife of Sonic T. Hedgehog.

"Sup Dad!" the six hedgehogs greeted as they ran up to him. Sonic smiled with pride at his sons.

"Sup Dasher, Blur, Hyper, Charlie, Sam, and Jules Jr!" Sonic replied, giving his sons all highfives before walking over to Amy. "and my beautiful girl." he added before giving Amy a kiss which made his sons squeal in disgust.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" the sons whined.

Amy smiled and returned the kiss. "Mmm..my wonderful husband...now kids go get ready for bed." she instructed to her boys before they ran out the room.

"So what's with all these apples?" Sonic asked, looking at all the barrels of red apples.

"Sonic, don't you remember? I'm gonna make an apple pie tomorrow." Amy replied.

"Yeah but with all those apples?" Sonic asked.

"Then I'll make a bunch of apple pies, silly." Amy giggled. "But we'll have to give some away...like to Silver and Blaze's family, Knuckles and Tikal's family, Queen Sally, and Vanilla's family...oh and Rouge and Shadow!"

Sonic nodded. "Maybe we'll have to give Rouge two apple pies, since she's pregnant." he joked.

"Soniiiicc!" the pink hedgehog gave him a playful nudge which made him chuckle.

"What, I remember how you were. You were pregnant seven times!" Sonic laughed which made Amy giggle.

"Daddy, you said you were gonna read to me." Rosy said from behind which made her parents turn around.

"Hehe..I know, sweetie." Sonic replied, receiving a subtle glare from his wife.

"Honey, the kids need to sleep." Amy said firmly. "You know Rosy has her playdate tomorrow."

"I know, I know, but I promised her." the blue hedgehog replied.

"Pleeease, mommy." Rosy begged which made Amy gush a little inside.

"Of course, my little Rosy." Amy replied, picking up her up and giving her daughter a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yay! I love you, momma!" Rosy replied before running out of her mother's arms.

"By the way, who's gonna take her to Silver and Blaze's house?" Amy whispered.

"I'll do it." Sonic replied. "Would be nice to catch up with them while Rosy and Pyro play."

"I agree, dear." the pink hedgehog said before kissing his cheek which made Sonic blush and smile, remembering the day when they had their first dance. He gave his wife a hug and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Ames…" Sonic whispered while stroking her quills.

"I love you too, Sonic…" Amy replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is there anything that could make this moment better?" Sonic asked as he looked in his wife's beautiful jade green eyes and her soft, plump rose colored lips.

"Well...I think I might be pregnant again, dear." Amy replied, which made Sonic's eyes widened.

 **THUMP!**

"Sonic?! Sonic! Wake up!" Amy panicked to her husband, who fainted.

"Eight kids...eight kids…" Sonic muttured.

At the castle, Sally was finally at rule as one of the greatest leaders of all time. She combined the Kingdom of Mobius and the Kingdom of Acorn and led the two as one. Her father passed away and her mother still was alive as a retired queen, who'd give Sally advice when she needed it. Sally gave the poor people of the Slumps jobs in her castle which helped the economy and families prosper. She also opened a co-ed school for young inventors and hired Tails to be the instructor, in which Tails bought a more beautiful house with a bigger workshop that his classes were held.

Cream the Rabbit would spend time with Tails while her mother would go on dates with Vector the Crocodile. Knuckles gave up his life of being the royal stewart to be a Priest of Chaos and courted Tikal, daughter of Pachacamac. Silver finally proposed to Blaze and gave birth to a son while Rouge and Sir Shadow the Knight got married later on and became an official couple in the castle.

However in the dungeon, Eggman remained there for his heinous crimes. His clothes were torn and dirty, his glasses were also slightly cracked and foggy. He was to remain there forever.

"All that hard work...and now I'm here..but someday..they'lll pay dearly for this.." Eggman whispered to himself.

"Looks like you still haven't given up." a voice said. Eggman looked up and saw Shadow the hedgehog coming downstairs holding a white sack.

"Is it not a crime?" Eggman asked as the black hedgehog tossed the sack inside the cell.

"Give it up, Eggman...you'll never escape." Shadow said. "And if you do..I'll make it my goal to bring you back as a knight, you despicable bastard."

Eggman smirked. "And yet you bring me food." he replied, before taking a cold loaf of bread from the sack he was given."

"Queen's orders." Shadow replied. "If it were up to me, you'd be dead..but the queen is too nice."

"I will get out of here...I will be avenged...mark my words, this kingdom will fall with my blood all over!" Eggman threatened.

"And what makes you so sure?" Shadow asked.

Eggman grin widened as form came from his mouth. "I. Killed. King. Jules." he admitted.

"How…"

"Hm?"

"HOW?!" Shadow demanded.

"Remember on the king's 40th birthday? Well..I had a Black Peach...and maybe I put something in his drink." Eggman admitted which made Shadow slowly approach the cell with his fists clenched.

"Oh yeah..?"

"Why of course...and I successfully covered my tracks…and Queen Aleena killing herself made it even easier to get to the throne." Eggman added.

"So you did all this...you killed….my dear friend…." Shadow thought.

The black hedgehog unlocked and opened the cell door for Eggman.

"What's this? You're letting me go?" Eggman asked before walking out the cell.

"Yeah...you're free to go….in hell." Shadow replied before quickly stabbing Eggman with one puncture in the heart. The obese man slowly fell to the ground while bleeding excessively, finally dead.

"He will no longer be a threat...but I will not tell Sonic the truth about his father...it's not worth it…" Shadow said to himself.

"SHADOW?! I SENT YOU AN HOUR AGO TO GET FOOD, WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled a pregnant Rouge.

"Women…" Shadow muttered before leaving the dungeon, for Eggman to rot on the ground.

The kingdom was finally at peace and even more prosperous than it was before. However, the most important part was Sonic finally lived the life he wanted...a small cottage in an open field...a large family with his amazing wife…

Sonic and Amy were known as husband and wife, but the two never forgot their pasts...how they started.

 _As the Prince and the Servant…_

 **The End**


End file.
